The Year of New Magic
by Tsumi Hiroshima
Summary: It is a new year in Fiore and ofcourse that comes with new mages. Team Natsu comes across a free spirit and decided to bring her back to Fairy Tail. They make her a member but the haven't realise the risk they are taking. (Some Romance later on) Please review for faster updates.
1. The New Mage

_Hi! I'm Tsumi-chan and this is my first is a Fairy Tail fanfic featuring a few of my OCs so I hope you will like it._

_PantherLily: Tsumi does not on Fairy Tail or any of the characters._

Chapter 1: The New Mage.

"Master, we are back." The voice of the scarlet haired she-beast said as Team Natsu arrived back from their mission.

"Report your troubles and victories my child."The old man told the S-Class nodded and followed the man to his office on the second floor. She shut the door behind her and then sat in the chair infront the wooden desk.

"The mission went well and there was nothing destroyed surprisingly. But..." she trailed off.

"Continue."

"We had a little asisstance from a mage with strange take over magic. She can summon spirits like Lucy and take forms of the spirits like how Elfman takes form of the beast he touches." Erza finished. "I brought her to town and provided her with food until I came back for her. I thought she would be a great addition to the guild."

The master nodded as he closed his eyes in thought. He let out a 'hmm' before telling Erza to send Gajeel to him then assigning her to another mission. She nodded in understanding and did as the Master told her.

The scarlet haired mage left his office and went down to the ground floor. Mirajane had already placed Erza's favourite pastery on the counter and motioned for her to take it.

_'Ah..the guild is it's usual self,'_ Erza thought. And she was correct. Cana was drinking her booze, Natsu and Gray were fighting and Happy was trying to give Charles fish again. It was chaotic as guild members started the fight each other but it Erza's family, everyone's family.

After Erza took the last bite of her cheesecake, she went over to Gajeel to send him up to Master. She found him eating iron, as usual, in the furthest corner of the guild."Master would like to see you in his office." she said bluntly.

"Gihihi, alright. I'll head up there now." the iron dragon slayer got up and went up to the second floor and into Master's office."What did you want old man?" he said in his usual gruff voice.

"I want you to go to Magnolia's Sushi shop and get a mage that will be our newest member." Makarov said. "Her name is Rangiku Fujioka. And don't screw it up."

Gajeel chuckled. "Fairy Tail mages are not ones to screw things up easily." he said leaving the old man alone in his office.

~This time At Magnolia's sushi shop~

"Will that be all madame?" the waiter asked the blonde teen sitting at the table. She silently nodded while adjusting the white cloak she wore. The waiter left leaving the girl at peace in the restaurant.

"People of Earthland are fools." she sighed.

"How are we fools and why do you talk as if not human.." a gruff voice caught the attention of the blonde young teen sitting at the table. She looked up, her blue eyes staring into red ones.

"And you might be?" she asked, her voice laced with boredom.

"Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail." the black haired mage said.

The blonde welcomed Gajeel to a open seat on the other side of the table and he gladly accepted the offer."It was about time one of you showed up. I've been here for fifteen minutes already." she sighed. "My name is Rangiku Fujioka."

"So why were you expecting one of us?" Gajeel noticed how she held onto the key on her chain necklace for dear life.

"Titania told me to wait here while she went to report to the Master." was the blonde, Rangiku, simple reply.

"Your meal Madame." the waiter returned with Rangiku's order.

Gajeel started noticing the emense and strange power emitting from her."Are you a mage of some sort?"

This question made the blonde giggle. She dropped the key the reveal its silver and black design of demon wings and tail and a strange symbol at the head of the key. It kinda looked like a crow with dragon horns and talons of an eagle."I may or might not be a mage for I am not of this world. If you figure out this riddle,you will have better knowledge of me and my magic, if not well I'm afraid you won't be able to break my outer shell." she mused with a smirk.

Gajeel raised a brow at her strange sentence but the key on the chain mainly caught his attention because of the dragon like design."Well, Master told me to bring you back to the guild so we can make you a member." he finally said while standing up.

Rangiku did the same then placed a few jewels on the table and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head."As he  
wishes.." was her reply and the two left the restaurant.

~At the guild~

The doors of the guild flew open to reveal Gajeel and Rangiku coming through the enterance. No one noticed them except for a blue haired mage who had a bit of jealousy building inside of her. The two of them made their way through the guild and that's when people started to take notice. Some of the males started to whistle and hoot at Rangiku and Gajeel while others shouted out things like:

"Finally got a girlfriend, ne Gajeel?"

"Hey! Who's your friend?"

"Hey Gajeel, mind sharing the love?"

The guild was as noisy as ever when the two newly arrived mages reached the bar. Mirajane greeted Gajeel warmly then glanced at the hooded girl behind him."Is she your girlfriend Gajeel? When did you meet? I thougt you liked Levy..May be you wanted someone without a flat chest." The evil matchmaker bombarded the iron dragon slayer with questions.

Gajeel's face had a tinge of pink at the mention of Levy's name." Is Master still here?" he asked ignoring all the questions asked.

"Yes he is.." Mira smiled then smirked."Is she gonna join Fairy Tail? I know you two will be a good couple."

Gajeel grunted and motioned for Rangiku to follow him upstairs. He opened the door and let her in first then followed in after. Master Makarov smiled at the young girl, a pedophile like smile, then said,"Gajeel I told you to fetch me the mage that helped Team Natsu out, not a model."

Gajeel sighed."This is the mage you sent me to get."

Rangiku pulled off her hood the reveal her long blonde bouncy hair and dazzling turqoise eyes."Now tell me, sir, what has caused you to send a dragon slayer to get me." she sighed.

Master Makarov was a bit taken back by her sudden beauty and voice. He surely didn't expect a young as beautiful and kind as her to help out some guild on their mission."Well, firstly, I'd like to thank you for helping my children on there mission. What might of caused you to help them out?"

"Well, the pink haired guy nearly burnt down an entire forest if I wasn't there to put the fire out, and also they couldn't possibly take down a fully grown wyvern by their selves. They would need someone with experience to help them." was her simple reply.

Gajeel and Makarov looked at her strangely. This girl, a flawless skinned, girlfriend role model, well dressed girl, took down a wyvern before. Rangiku then again held her key that started to glow slightly. Makarov felt the emense power coming from her and realised that she might just not be a normal person.

"Well, Rangiku, I would like to offer you to join Fairy Tail." he told her.

"It would be an honour sir.." she smiled a warm smile.

Master Makarov then got off his chair amd walked up to the blonde teen."What colour and where?" he asked as he raised his right shimmering palm.

"My waist in black." Rangiku said as her white cloak dropped to the floor diappearing, like it was never there, just to reveal a black, training bra, black army pants and combat boots. The old man's eyes widened as he placed his hand on her waist near her rear end and when he removed it a black Fairy Tail insigna was left.

Makarov then turned to Gajeel. "She will make a team with you and PantherLilly after she comes from one or two missions with Team Natsu." Gajeel's eyes widened.

"Old man, you know I work alone."

"If it doesn't work out, then you two can go seperate ways, now, I'll introduce you to the rest in a while, so for now you can go buy some clothes and rent an apartment."Makarov said. And with that, Rangiku's white cloak appeared in a flash of blue light.

"Arigatou, Master Makarov." Rangiku said. She then turned on heel and left the office. She walked down the stairs and to the bar.

"Ah. So you're-"

"Gajeel's new team partner." the blonde interrupted Mirajane. "I'm Rangiku, nice to meet you."

Read and Review please~


	2. The Take Over Celestial Mage

_Tsumi: Hii again. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I feel proud to be a writer to those who like it. Now here is chapter two. PantherLily disclaimer please._

_PantherLily: Tsumi does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters._

_Tsumi: On with the story!_

Chapter Two: The Take Over Celestial Mage.

_Lucy's POV~_

It was another noisy day in the guild and I couldn't be bothered about the fight going on behind me.

"Oi! Flamebrain, quit looking at me!"

"What did you say ice princess!"

"You heard me droopy eyes!"

"Wanna go at it squinty eyes!"

And as usual Natsu and Gray were at it again.. I sighed. I loved this guild just how it was. Oh look, there's a new girl sitting at the bar talking to Mira...WAIT! WHAT?! I looked at her again and realised that it was the same girl who helped us with the wyvern. I got up and walked over to the two.

"Hi. I'm Lucy and you are?" I introduced myself.

"Rangiku Fujioka." she turned around and pulled down her hood. Something about her was very familiar, I think it was her magic. I had like this spirit air around it like when Loki or any of my spirits are summoned. Her key also reminded me of something to...and then it all clicked it place. She's a celestial mage!

_Normal POV~_

Master Makarov walked up to the railing with Mirajane, Erza, Gildarts and Laxus. He hopped onto the banister and looked down at the rest of the guild. "Listen up you brats." he said but no one heard him.

Erza sighed then glared down at the rest of her guildmates."Didn't you hear Master speak to you?!" came her rumbling voice through the loud atmosphere. Immediately everyone kept quiet and still afraid to move under Erza's gaze.

Master Makarov nodded his thanks then turned to his 'children'. "Listen up. We have a new guild member with us today. She helped out Team Natsu with their tedious mission and has the quality to be a fairy. Rangiku if you can please come up here."

"As you wish Master," said the blonde from where she was seated at the bar. Her body started to shimmer a mixture of blue and white for a while then disappeared. Many gasps escaped to mouths of the people in the guild. There were murmurs of confusion and astonishment for a while. After a few seconds, the blonde mage reappeared next to Master on the second floor in a white v-neck top, black skinny jeans and white, knee-high converse."I'm Rangiku Fujioka, Celestial Take Over and Stellar Spirit Mage of Fairy Tail." she smiled a pleasant one.

"I thought she was Gajeel's girlfriend." one mage muttered disappointedly.

"Me too.." sighed another.

"Team Natsu. You will go on missions of Rangiku's choice for the first week. Then after, she will do a trial team with Gajeel and PantherLilly." Gildarts said.

"Good Luck you guys and lets all give Rangiku a Fairy Tail welcome!" Mirajane exclaimed as the guild uproared in the overly used 'Aye!' while pointing their fingers upward.

The guild immidiately started to party to celebrate the newest member of their family.

"Ne Lucy, can Loki join the party with us?" Gray asked his teammate.

At this question, all of Rangiku's attention was focused on Lucy.'_Why does that name sound so familiar...', _Rangiku questioned herself.

She needn't had to think again because Lucy had already pulled out his key."Gate to the Lion, I open thee, Leo!" in a flash of golden light, Loki appeared in his tux and shades.

"What are we celebrating today, Lucy?" the spirit asked his master.

A blue and white light shimmered beside Loki and Rangiku appeared there. "Beacause I joined Fairy Tail." she said cheekily.

Loki's jaw nearly dropped when he saw the blonde beauty standing next to him."Celestia..Is that you?" he asked the girl next to him.

Rangiku shook a finger at Loki. "You know better than everyone else to call me Rangiku when I'm in my human form Leo-nii." Loki pulled the girl into a bone crushing hug, tears streaming down his face while the others stood there dumbfounded. Loki released his hold on the blonde girl in his arms and turned towards Lucy and Gray.

"Lucy, Gray, she might look human to you but she's actually a stellar spirit, a free one to be exact. Her father was a human and her mother a spirit now to create the only free spirit in the celestial world. Her name is Celestia. Daughter of Rosalyn and Damian." Loki explained and introduced the blonde to them.

"I knew the air around her was different..but I never heard of her magic." Lucy said.

"I never expected to be helped out by a spirit." Gray muttered.

Loki stayed at the party by his own power and chatted away with Rangiku. But there was a question that he wanted to ask her ever so badly...and he was afraid of the answer he might get.

"Celestia, why aren't you in the stellar spirit world," he asked.

This question made Team Natsu look at them intently, you can tell they were wandering the same.

Rangiku shifted uncomfortably in her seat."Well, Carmen told me that the Spirit King wants me out of the realm unless I want to face punishment for my mother." Lucy gasped at what the other blonde said while Loki gritted his teeth."There's no need to get angry Leo-nii, I'm still alive aren't I." she smiled a half-hearted smile.

Loki looked at her as she smiled."I don't know why but you always make everyone feel better." he sighed.

Team Natsu smiled at the exhange between childhood friends.

~Next Day~

"Morning Mira. Is Rangi here yet?" the voice of Lucy askd the barmaid.

Mirajane in return nodded."She's on the second floor and should be down in a few." Lucy thanked Mirajane then asked for the usual strawberry smoothie. Many other guild members came in after another minute or so. The rest of Team Natsu managed to come after another five minutes and asked for Rangiku immidiately.

The mentioned mage shimmered in next to Lucy."You called?" she smiled as she fixed her white cloak. They all nodded at the same time and asked whether she had a mission ready for them. The blonde nodded hen showed them the request she chose.

Erza read the description:"Help wanted in freeing hostages from a dark guild in Ivalice. Payment is 500,000 jewels to each mage coming on the requet and 4 platnium keys. Please help us!"

Lucy's eyes lit up immidiately."We are definately taking this one." and Erza agreed along with Gray and Natsu.

"I already got it approved so we can head out now." Rangiku pulled on her hood and smiled.

"I'm all fired up! Come on Happy, Food money awaits us!"the salmon haired mage raced out of the guild and to the train station.

"Aye sir!"the blue flying neko followed the ecentric dragon slayer.

Lucy, Erza, Gray and Rangiku all sighed and followed the boy to the train station.

~At the train station~

"Ugh..."Natsu moaned as he sulked down in his seat.

"Will he be okay?" Rangiku asked and Lucy nodded as she took the dragon slayer's head and placed on her lap. She soothingly passed her fingers through his salmon locks.

Rangiku smiled at the sight of this.'_They will make a good couple, indeed,'_ she giggled silently while watching out the window.

_Tsumi: I know this chapter sucked balls...-sigh- But I will try and make the next one better. Please read and review please so I can get better ideas for the next chapter. Arigatou._

_Happy: And please donate fish to the nekos!_


	3. The Nightwatchers

_Tsumi: Hi Hii.. Well I managed to get 3 chapters done in one day because I had lots of free time. Hooray! Anyways, thanks for reading those who read. You make me feel special. PantherLilly disclaimer please._

_PantherLilly: Tsumi doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters._

_Tsumi: On with the story!_

_Chapter 3: First Mission in Ivalice._

"So you are saying they are taking the villagers and keeping them hostage in their guild.." Rangiku asked the elderly woman infront of her. The woman nodded.

"They took my daughter and her daughter and her daughter..." the lady went on and on._' Just how old are you,'_ the blonde thought.

"Arigatou. We'll be on our way now." Rangiku went outside to meet the rest of her temporary team."The guild is northwest of here. They are holding about more than 15 people hostage inside their basement. Mainly women are taken. Their best members are The Nightwatchers, group of six. Their head master is a stellar spirit mage. So Lucy and I have a slight advantage." she informed them of the guilt they were up against.

"Excellent work. Do you have a way of getting in there?" Erza asked.

"Heh.. Nope." came the blunt reply.

Team Natsu, except Natsu, fell over anime style because of the incomplete plan."How about we charge in there.." Natsu suggested and Rangiku agreed.

"I guess we have no other choice." Erza said."Lets go!"

_~At Dark Guild,Gamefree~_

"Okay everyone prepare yourselves."the scarlet haired mage told them.

Lucy had already grabbed her whip, Gray had his fist on his palm, Happy held a bass, Erza changed into her Lightning Armor, Natsu was already flaming and Rangiku just stood there. They expected her to transform or something but she just stood there waiting for them. When they finally noticed that she wasn't gonna do anything, Natsu broke down the door with his fist and revealed the many mages standing there with weapons.

"They were expecting us.." Rangiku muttered. The dark mages charged forward towards Team Natsu and Rangiku. Lucy and Happy attacked first, sending the first wave of mages flying into the second and third wave. Erza and Gray attacked next sending about four to five waves of mages at the back of the guild there were only fifteen waves left and Natsu hadn't attacked yet. He was about to perform a fire dragon roar when Rangiku stood infront of him.

"_A little bit of sunlight to the right..._" she muttered while the right side of her body glowed white,"_ and add some moonlight to the left.._" her left side of her body glowed blue,"_REBORN: Celestial Dragon!_" the blue and white merged and turned red setting fire to her body. Her hair turned red and two short horns appeared on her head. A pair of red dragon wings sprouted out from her back as a dragon tail formed below. A golden dragon scaled bikini covered her areas as well as dragon scaled arm pads and shin guards. Claw shaped, metal boots adorned her feet. When the flames settled ashes flew around her and her eyes gleamed a blood red colour.

Natsu stood there amazed, not able to move because of the sight before him."A real breathing dragon.." he muttered.

"_Natsu.._" Rangiku spoke without opening her mouth."_Unision Raid in..3.._"she joined hands with Natsu"...2..." the salmon haired teen said as he opened his mouth."_..1_." Rangiku opened her to show a small fireball."_Celestial Fire Dragon's Solar Flare Flame!_" the two screamed out sending all fifteen waves of mages to meet their maker. When the dust settled, Rangiku was in her normal form and Natsu grinned happily. He then stopped and thought.

"Why aren't I drained?" came his question to the panting blonde.

"I took your magic and replaced it with mine so that you wouldn't feel drained afterwards." she smiled.

Lucy and the others walked up to the two and commented on their unison raid and Rangiku's take over.

There soon came an eerie laugh that rung through the silent air.

"Things just got started..." muttered the two blonde mages.

"Welcome Fairy Tail, to your demise..." a voice hissed through the silent air. A sudden gust of wind picked up and circled around the five mages and neko. Natsu and Happy disappeared.

"Natsu-" Lucy and Gray vanished also.

"Gray-san!" Rangiku shouted out. She turned around and looked for Erza but the scarlet haired wasn't there."Minna!"

"It's alright, onee-san, kupo." a mouse like voice squeaked. "They are in different parts of the guild now. Ne, Carron, Adele."

Rangiku turned around quickly, nearly falling over. "Celestial soul: Dragon talons." her arms had scales cover them and at her fingertips were razor-sharp claws. "Who are you people?" she asked getting into a fighting stance.

A girl with white hair and gold eyes stepped into view as the wind stopped blowing. "I'm Adele. Member of the Nightwatchers. Nya~" she wore a pink tiger-striped outfit and a pink cat tail swayed with delight.

Two other people walked up next to her, one was short white and had a pom-pom at the end of what looked like a strand of hair, and the other was a golden crocodile with a monks outfit on.

"Carron and Bardle. Members of the Nightwatchers." the two said together. "I'm sorry but you must die."

_~With Natsu and Happy~_

"Koteni and Hileta. Here to assist your death." two women, one dressed as a bunny in a swordsman clothes and the other, like a dragon, said.

"Natsu they seem dangerous.." Lucy muttered while pulling out her keys.

"We won't hurt you...much.." giggled Hileta, the one dressed as a dragon, while Koteni watched them boredly.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu roared as he burst into flames. Lucy summoned Sagittarius and ordered him to shoot arrows at the two mages. Hileta flew upwards, avoiding them while Koteni drew her sword out and the rest repelled.

"Things is gonna be tough..." Lucy whimpered unhappily.

_~With Erza and Gray~_

"Gray dodge it!" shouted the scarlet haired and stun needles were shot at the ice mage. He successfully dodged them and turned around to the face of the opponent. Another white mouse-like creäture stood the holding a guitar.

"What kind of magic is this?" Gray muttered to himself."Ice Make: Lance!" Ice arrows raced towards the short creäture. It smiled and strummed it's guitar.

"Melt~" it sung out and the arrow fell to the ground in puddles of water. "I'm Hurdy, the mage of creativity. I strum my guitar and sing out a command and everything does what I say~" the little creäture sung out in humour.

Erza looked at him puzzled for she had never heard of his magic.

_~Natsu, Happy and Lucy~_

"I use Dragon soul magic. She uses Cursed Blade Magic. 4th generation magic." Hileta said winking.

"4th Generation?" Lucy mumbled to herself. She looked at their opponents seriously. _'They really don't look that much human so maybe they are from another world. If this cursed blade magic is what I think it is then she must be their worlds Erza. And if Dragon soul is what it turns out to be then it might be their worlds Mirajane,'_ thought the blonde.

"Time to fight." Koteni said breaking the silence. She raised her right hand and a sword made of pure crystal appeared there. Hileta smiled cheerfully as a black magic circle appeared under her and she transformed into a demon with dragon wings.

"Natsu be careful. They have the same magic as Erza and Mira." Lucy warned him. Natsu shuddered at the thought of going against Erza and Mirajane at the same time.

"Well. I'm all fired up!"

"Aye sir!"

_~With Rangiku~_

"You don't fight too bad for a spirit." Carron commented as he dodged one of Rangiku's attack. "But have you forgotten that I'm a_ Sacred Dragon_? I told you that a few minutes ago." he said as he roared out fire.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Was too busy thinking whether Bardle is a better opponent for me." the blonde teased and she shielded the fire with her sword. She was in her _Dream Crusher_ transformation which consisted of a black warrior outfit and a humongous black and silver sword.

Carron got angry at her statement. He a left huge opening when he sucked in a huge gulp of air and Rangiku used this as her chance. "_Nightmare Loreli!_" a black magic emitted from the sword then a black shock wave blasted through the surrounding area sending the crocodile mage unconscience.

Adele and Bardle clapped. Rangiku did put on quite a show now it was one of their turns.

"My turn. Kupo~" said Bardle. He raiaed hia tiny paw and a small orb of ice appeared. "I use_ Freezing Blizzard Magic_ and she uses _Gifted Magic_, magic you are born with." he shot the tiny orb at Rangiku which grew in size as it got closer. The blonde stabbed the orb and twisted the sword shattering the ice.

"Let the show begin."

_Read and Review please~_


	4. The Weaknesses of 4th Generation Magic

_Tsumi: Thanks for reading. I hope you all like it and thank you sky213 for following this story. On with the story! PantherLilly and Gajeel, Disclaimer!_

_Gajeel: You are not the boss of me.._

_Tsumi:-sends a death glare that can beat Erza's-_

_Gajeel and PantherLilly: Tsumi does not own Fairy Tail just Rangiku and Guild Gamefree._

_Chapter 4: The Weaknesses of 4th Generation Magic. Logic and Smarts._

_~Erza and Gray~_

"_Ice Make: Excalibur!_" Gray created an ice sword and charged towards the tiny smiled mischievously.

"Halls around me bend and twist." the hallway which they stood in flipped over and bent in all directions. Erza and Gray toppled over and fell around causing Gray's sword to break into a million pieces and Erza's armour to dispel. Hurdy soon restored the hall to its normal position and sat there laughing."You two are the best people I have played with." he finally said before laughing again.

Erza just had about enough of his games and tricks. She changed into her Soaring Armour and flew towards the creäture. Hurdy failed to notice the scarlet haired a second late and ended up with a spear to the thigh. He squeaked out a shrill cry. "You imbicil!" he sneered. "Temperature rise the great heating heights, higher than the moon at night!" the room filled with emense heat dispelling Erza's armour and preventing Gray from creating anything out of ice. Hurdy started singing, dancing and strumming his guitar, making all sorts of commands to hurt the two mages. Erza and Gray had deep gashes and blood stains covering their bodies.

_'The heat is preventing me from using my armour, unless,'_ Erza thought. She changed into her samurai outfit and held the Fairy Sword in hand. She dashed towards the small creäture and slashed his guitar in tiny bits.

"Imaginqueen!" he squeaked out, the breath of life nearly taken from him.

_~Rangiku~_

"You are as Carron said. Not bad for a spirit at all. You haven't even gone to full form yet, kupo kuu~" Bardle said as he formed a large sphere of ice. He tossed it towards Rangiku who flicked her wrist sending a fire-ball at the sphere. She was in the _Fire Emperor_, yes emperor, _Transformation_ which was made up of a red dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes and a red robe. Her hair was red and was cut into a boy cut and her eyes were grey.

"_Fire Emperor's Sacred Art:..._"

"_Ice Blizzard's Sacred Art:..._"

"_Sun God Raging Fire Dragon Flame!_" Rangiku flicked her wrist and a dragon made of fire appeared over her. It roared out a tornado filled of flames.

"_Snow Storm Rain Of Chills!_" Bardle raised a paw summoning a dragon made of ice. It roared out a funnel filled with ice and snow.

The two attacks collided and a massive explosion of fire and ice shook the place.

_~Natsu Happy and Lucy~_

"What the-" Hileta looked around as the place shook.

"Typical Bardle..." sighed Koteni as she balanced herself whereas Natsu had already turned green and Lucy and Happy fell over. A while after the shaking stopped. Hileta coughed and then said,"Well, he rudely interrupted our fight. I guess we can end it here." she sat down on the ground with a 'hmph' and folded her arms. Natsu, however, didn't want to leave it at that. He dashed towards Hileta with a flaming fist."_Fire Dragon's Fi-_"

"_Dragon Demon Gale Force Winds..._" Hileta yawned. A strong gush of wind blew and Natsu's flames disappeared like a gentle breeze outing a candle.

"Now Lucy!" Natsu smirked.

"_Gate of the Bull, Taurus!_" Lucy opened the gate from behind Hileta and Taurus came crashing out in a flash of golden light. He striked his axe on the ground creating a huge crack in the floor causing Hileta to fall through it. The dragon like human tried to flap her wings but they battered up badly. She fell into the darkness of the hole and a short 'splat' was heard. Lucy closed Taurus' gate before high fiving Natsu.

"All that's left is her..." Natsu said as he glanced at the poker faced bunny like human.

_~Erza and Gray~_

"You...you destroyed my..my..my masterpiece..." Hurdy muttered kneeling over the remains of his guitar. "You will pay..pay for you wrong..." he sneered. "_Light and darkness combines, twist and turn the shadows that revive. Master Cid! Lend me Damon!_"

Erza and Gray prepared to attack as the shadows in the room pulled to the middle. There formed a teenage boy with black, messy hair, black beady eyes, a black shirt, jeans and shoes. Two black wings sprouted from his back, scarred and battered, silver, gleaming chains circled his arms and torso and a black mask with a crow's beak hung around his neck.

"Master Cid sent me here for a reason. Is that to terminate these three angels.. Tengus must always kill angels.. Angels are evil.. They must die.." the newly arrived person spoke in deep, husky voice. An evil glint in his eyes.

_~Rangiku~_

The dust settled and Bardle fell onto the floor with a soft thud. Rangiku sighed as her last opponent walked into view. "Lets get this over with." the blonde sighed. "You people are draining me.."

Adele chuckled. "Spirit spirit, remove all limiters on you.."

"I only have one limiter and it can only be used when the time is right."

"Alright Spirit-chan." Adele dashed towards the Take Over Mage. "Lioness Pride!" the pinkette's suit changed into a lion's skin and claws showed at the paws. She swiped at the spirit who dodged with grace. Rangiku flipped avoiding the last swipe before yelling,"Starrynight Dancer!" A midnight blue tutu glimmered as she landed on her tippy toes. Her feet was graced with navy blue ballet shoes. Her hair was black and was in a messy bun. She opened her eyes to reveal silver, starry eyes. Adele swiped at her again and she blocked it with her leg. "Ne né, you must have grace miss Adele."

Rangiku kicked her backwards then bowed respectively.

"Are you mocking me?" Adele asked a bit angered. "Lion's Roar!" she bellowed out a defeaning noise causing Rangiku to fly backwards. The Gifted mage smirked as Rangiku grunted. She raised a paw and prepared to strike down on her opponents face. "Any last words before I claw your face off?" The half spirit nodded.

Rangiku looked up at the mage with a smirk. "_Oh majesty of your royal bright star, come forth and help thee in battle. Sun God: Carmen!_" A bright red flash blinded Adele. Afterwards, a boy dressed in a red black and red shirt with black jeans and black shoes. He had red hair and blue eyes with tanned skin. His outfit was topped with a black phadora and a chain in his belt hoops.

"Yo, Celestia..this chick giving you of all people a beating?" the boy asked.

"I defeated two already and I'm starting to feel the drain so why don't you take care of her for me..." Rangiku muttered a bit offended by his statement.

"Say 'please Carmen-sama..'" he smirked.

She got even more annoyed. "Please Carmen-sama.." she said through gritted teeth.

"I'll accept it.. But I know you can do better." Carmen shrugged. He turned to Adele who was confused as hell and smiled. "Gifted mage, yes? Or Heritor in your world.."

Adele nodded slowly. "You are?" she asked unsurely.

"How rude of me. The name's Carmen, Platinum Keys' Ruler. Nice to meet you."

"Adele and you too."

Rangiku sighed. Typical Carmen, she mentally facepalmed. "Hey fire queen, why don't you finish her off already.."

The spirit shrugged."Maybe because I want to get to know her..magic?"

"Well sorry fire king-sama.." Adele interrupted. "I'm ready to take you down..." her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at him. He smirked and watched the girl charge at him with a claw. "Lion's fierce punishment!" she pounced on him and pierced the sharp claws into his chest. He laughed and smirked at the girl.

"Doshte? Ne né Adele-chan. Doshte? You don't have to do this.. You don't wanna do this.. I don't wanna hurt you forget about this fight and let's go our separate ways..Ne? " his eyes glinted and a spark of energy was sent to Adele. She retracted the claws and then sat in front of Carmen.

"Hai... Carmen-sama." she said in a robotic like manner.

"_Night Dancer's Secret Wish: Perfect Sleep_!" Rangiku tapped Adele's forehead letting her fall backwards into a peaceful sleep.

"Great work Celestia.." Carmen smiled. The said girl changed back into her normal outfit of her white cloak. She nodded and kept silent. "Silent as always Celestia. You should speak more so I can know your feelings for me..." he smirked and he lifted Rangiku's chin and leaned in. The hood fell backwards to reveal a slight blush on her pale skin. "...I'm still waiting for your answer, Cele-koi.." were Carmen's last words before he disappeared in the Celestial Spirit Realm.

"Boys are such _trouble..." the blonde muttered._

_'Tap Tap Tap'_

Rangiku turned around to where the tapping was coming from. She then saw a boy hold a scarlet haired, a raven haired, a blonde, a salmon haired and a blue neko coming down the hallway.

"Another angel is it not Master Cid. Angels shall die. They must all die.. They shall be brought back to hell." he muttered then sighed.

Rangiku held her breath...then let it out. "Damon Corvus Midnight...Not a surprise to see you here."

_Read and Review~_

Tsumi: Okay so I know I might have stolen a name but... I just love his name so badly. Anyway. Thanks for reading. You make me feel special and I love you all. I need an idea of what should happen in the next chapter and yeah..so..please..help..me?

Ja ne~


	5. The Tale of Platinum Keys

_Tsumi: Hii~ So..I'm sorry my updates are slow but.. It takes time to think of different ideas.. Anyways thank you all those who read and you all make me feel special. Is plain chocolate ice-cream better than mint chocolate chip? Meh.. Disclaimer!_

_PantherLilly: Tsumi doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Just Rangiku, Carmen, Damon and Guild Gamefree._

_Tsumi: On with the story!_

_Chapter 5: The Tale of Platinum Keys._

"Angels must die.."

"Aren't you tired of saying that Corvus? Angels must die. Angels must die my ass. Its getting old buu." Rangiku grumbled. She transformed into her _Tough Puppy_ which consisted of a black baby tee, a white miniskirt, black converse and white fingerless gloves. She also had black dog ears and tail and her hair turned white and her right eye was blue while the left was red.

The boy dropped the 4 mages onto the floor and flew Happy behind him. "You must be the Master Tenshi.. Am I correct?"

"Guess again boy.." Rangiku gave a cocky smile. "I'm the baddest bitch around here." she howled.

The salmon haired mage shifted from his original position and sat up. His eyesight was hazy due to his groggyness.

"I'm Rangiku, Celestial Take Over Mage of Fairy Tail. Introduce yourself."

Natsu ears perked up and his gaze was now upon the girl dressed in black and white.

"Corvus, Tengu of The Platinum Keys."

The salmon haired turned to the boy dressed in black._ 'Enemy..'_ he thought. He stood up just to be forced back down by a shadow. "You stay out of this boy.. Let me see this girl fight." Corvus spoke irritatedly.

He raised a hand which shadows formed into a ball. He then through it at Rangiku. She smirked the raised her hand. A small ball of dark energy formed and she threw it at the oncoming shadow ball. The two attacks collided making a huge explosion. "Not bad at all for angel.." Corvus tilted his head back letting his hair reveal his beady black eyes. They looked lifeless and blank.

_'Those eyes don't belong to my Corvus,'_ she thought._ 'Then it's mind control..'_ Rangiku looked up as the boy flapped his wings.

"Master's calling.. I shall see you again..Tenshi." he bluntly said as his body turned into shadows and splitted into different parts. The shadows danced away back to their original positions. When Rangiku couldn't feel his magical presence anymore, she returned to her normal state then sighed. Natsu got up and walked over to the blonde.

"You alright?" he asked while placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched then nodded slowly. Natsu then realised the number of deep gashes and wounds in her flesh and the small blood pool at her feet. He took his hand off her shoulder and mumbled an apology.

"Ne, né. You were just checking if I was alright. You didn't know I had a wound on my shoulder." Rangiku replied. The others started waking up and they all sat up slowly. Each one of them had their own wounds on them. Erza was the first to speak. "Where is he?!" she said drawing out her sword.

"Gone.." Rangiku muttered. Erza lowered her sword and turned to face the blonde. Gray, Lucy and Happy soon joined them.

"What do you mean by gone.." Gray asked.

"As in teleport gone. He was a celestial spirit." Lucy answered. "I thought those keys were rumoured of.." she mumbled to herself.

"You mean he was a free spirit?" Happy asked.

Rangiku shook her head. "Like Leo-nii said. I'm the only free spirit. That boy was.."

"Corvus, Tengu of The Platinum Keys." Both blondes said in unison.

Nastu gave them a confused look. "Platinum Keys? I thought there were just silver and gold keys."

"That's what I thought too," Lucy said. She turned to Rangiku for an answer and the half spirit sighed.

"Well, there are 3-4 types of keys, Gold keys which are known as Keys To The Zodiac Gate, silver keys which can open the gate to one type of spirit which are in many numbers, platinum keys are The Spirit King's warriors which consists of 6 of them and there are black keys, ones which have either turned bad or are strictly forbidden by the Spirit King." Rangiku explained. Lucy nodded, she then summoned Loke for a better understanding of the strange character.

"What do you need princess?" the ginger head asked.

"I need to know about these Platinum keys." she said and Loke's eyes widened.

"The Spirit King isn't after you, is he?" he asked worried afraid for his master.

Rangiku chuckled. "The old man isn't after her you dumbass. We just met up with Corvus and seems like he's under a new management."

Loke nodded. "I know there are six platinum keys in all, Carmen, Corvus, Canine, Heralquin, Alice and Terran. They can't be used by humans-"

"But the Master of this guild is using Corvus." Erza said. Loke nodded.

"It can only be one thing..The Spirit King must have sent Corvus on a mission but came across the master and he got controled by the master. To conclude, Corvus is being controlled by the master of this guild."

Rangiku froze in her spot then lowered her head. Loke noticed and gave her a sympathetic look. "Now what are we to do now?" Gray asked braking the silence.

"We still have to free the kidnapped people from the basement." Lucy answered. "Arigatou Loke you can return now."

The spirit shook his head. "I'll stay by me own power," he replied and Lucy nodded.

"Alright everyone.." Erza said. "We're going down to the basement to get the people now. Prepare for the worst."

Everyone nodded except for Rangiku who pulled on her hood. They all walked down the long winding hallway.

_~At the Basement~_

"Help us!"

"Help!"

"Please save us!"

Voices of people's cries for help came from behind the door which Team Natsu, Loke and Rangiku stood in front of.

"Natsu.." Erza said and he nodded.

"_Fire Dragon's Iron First!_" Natsu broke down the door to reveal an empty room thought the cries were still there. "What the hell?!"

Everyone stood there dumbfounded until a voice spoke up.

"I thought Corvus got rid of you all.." a male's voice sighed. The cries for help stopped immediately and wide grins could be seen in the shadows at the back of the room. A man stepped out from the darkness holding a black and platinum key. He had yellow hair and forest green eyes. "Oh well..Heralquin, I summon thee.."

A green spark fell from the key and onto the floor. Natsu and Gray stifled a laugh while Loke and Rangiku stiffened up. The green spark ignited and a woman with white hair, blue eyes and a white floral dress stood there. Green vines wrapped around her arms and legs and a tiara made of flowers adorned her head. "Are these the people of death master?" she said in a light voice. "Your silence means yes. Death makers shall pay for their sins. They must die."

Rangiku shook her head." Mother nature is spouting the same nonsense as Corvus." She got into a fighting stance immediately. "_Galaxy Guardian's Battle Armour.._" Her cloak changed into a white ninja outfit with blue ribbons tied loosely around her waist and neck.

Loki raised a glowing fist then said,"Don't attack yet.. We'll trying to make her come back to her senses. Cover us if anything happens." He nodded at Rangiku and the two walked up to Heralquin.

"Carmen used a hypnotizing technique. I hope it would work on her." the blonde muttered to her close friend.

"Dearest Celestia.. Hypnotizing women is easy for me." Loke gave her a cocky smile. Rangiku rolled her eyes at him then turned to the white-haired in front of them. "Hey there." Loke smiled.

"Hi." Heralquin replied bluntly.

"So I know you don't wanna do this so why don't we go have dinner at my place." Loke gave Rangiku a smirk when the white-haired raised a brow.

"I'm not interested in guys.."

Loke's face paled and he fell to his knees. Rangiku cried and she laughed at his total fail. Heralquin raised her hand and a vine flew towards Loke. The blonde pulled out a katana that was at her side and cut the vine into pieces. She then glared daggers at the spirit."No one hurts my Leo-nii." she growled. Heralquin laughed,"Do you know you're cute when you are angry?"

Loke sat up as he got an idea. "Rangi-nee, I have a plan."

_~Team Natsu~_

Erza looked and the smiles in the shadows very suspiciously. She noted how every minute another one would appear. Gray walked over to her eyeing the smiles also. "Do you think they're-"

"Yes they are." Erza answered his unfinished question. After another smile appeared, all of them seemed to be moving closer and closer to them. "They're shadow dummies which can only mean he's here."

_~Read and Review~_

_Tsumi: Okay Okay... I'm so tired..So how did you like it? Do any of you know what Loke's plan is? Anyways, I'm still thinking of the pairings that will take place later on. I was thinking which spirit will go with Rangiku. Corvus, Carmen or Canine? Please review your answer._

_Ja ne~_


	6. The Forbidden Key

_Tsumi: Thanks for reading those who read. Disclaimer!_

_PantherLilly: Tsumi does not own Fairy Tail. Just Rangiku, the Platinum keys and Guild Gamefree._

_Tsumi: On with the story!_

_Chapter 6: The Forbidden Key._

_~Team Natsu~_

The four mages watched the shadows very closely waiting for who they expect to show himself. They moved closer and closer, the smiles growing wider and wider. "They're starting to creep me out." Lucy muttered reaching for her whip.

"They won't stop coming closer if you don't retreat." The man with yellow hair said.

Erza just had enough and she reequipped the Fairy sword. She dashed forward towards the shadows and slashed them multiple times. "Ouch.. That hurts.." came the all too familiar husky voice. Corvus appeared from a floating shadow ball, his wings flapping before he touched the ground.

Erza raised a brow. She didn't hit him. Did she? She continued slashing the shadows and Corvus let out another cry of pain. Lucy realised this and called out to Erza. "The shadows are connecting to him. If we damage them, we damage him!"

Natsu smiled inhumanly and lit his fist on fire. "Alright.. Time to bring this bastard down." He ran up next to Erza but an invisible force kept him back. He gazed down to the floor and noted that runes were placed there. Corvus chuckled, "Hera-koi, are you the one who placed these runes here?"

"Ofcourse and I told you not to call me that!" the white-haired replied angrily.

_~Loke and Rangiku~_

Rangiku shuddered and glared at Loke. The ginger head simply smirk as he finished telling her the plan. The blonde sighed and changed her ninja outfit into a white cheerleading uniform. Two white pom poms appeared in her hands and glitter fell from them. "I am so gonna kill you when we're done." muttered the half spirit. She turned to face an amazed Heralquin and smiled. "Hey there!"

"H-hi.." stuttered out the white-haired.

"Heralquin, I know you love me and.. I was wondering.. Why don't you stop doing this for your master and we can be happy together.." Rangiku winked at her flirtatious and Heralquin immediately blushed.

"I-I don't know about this.. We just met.."

The blonde walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "It's alright. I love you and you love me. That's all you need to think about now." Rangiku kissed her and a spark was sent into Heralquin's chest. The white-haired began to lose conciousness and fell backwards. Loke caught her just in time and laid her on the ground to rest. He then smirked at Rangiku who wiped her mouth and spat on the ground. "You did a great job. I wish I was her now." he said in a seductive voice.

"W-whatever.. I would never kiss you anyways.." the blonde muttered while fighting a blush back. Loke laughed at her then glanced over at Team Natsu. They were fighting Corvus and his shadow dummies. Rangiku followed his gaze and she immediately fell to her knees. Her outfit changed back into her cloak in a small flash of blue. "Corvus..I won't let them hurt you.." she clutched the key around her neck as tear escaped her eye. Loke looked at her then nodded.

"If you go overboard I'll have to stop you.. Try and get him back to his senses.." he said and Rangiku looked at him shocked.

"But Leo- nii." she looked at him and from his eyes she can tell that he was sad. She nodded then ran in front of Corvus. "Don't hurt him anymore!" she screamed out. Team Natsu looked at her puzzled.

"He's the enemy. We must!" Gray replied. Natsu and Erza agreed with him.

"Don't or else I'll attack you!" Rangiku pulled off the key from her neck and pointed it at them. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Y-you can't be.." the blonde muttered in disbelief. "Your key.. It's The Forbidden Midnight Demon Gate Key." Lucy sighed. "Don't attack him."

The rest of Team Natsu looked at Lucy shocked. "What?! But he'll kill us!" Natsu shouted.

The yellow-haired man walked up to them. "Actually, Lucy, my dear, you are right. I planned this all out just for me to get her." he pointed at Rangiku. "The Midnight Demon Key, Celestia." He raised a hand at Corvus. "You remember your lover, Ne Corvus?"

The black-haired spirit shook his head. "I do not Master Cid." At those words, Rangiku lifted her head quickly and turned to face him. Her hood fell of during the sudden motion to show fresh tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"So.. I wasted all these years looking for you.." she laughed, a sad one. "All these years preventing myself from going into my original form because I couldn't tame it without you." she coughed out the blood which to forever to come out of her body. "It was a waste.." she muttered. The blonde threw up the key and let it land behind her. "I give up!" she laughed.

The ginger head spirit walked up to his master and whispered something in her ear. Lucy nodded then dashed towards the fallen key. Cid also noticed the key "Corvus!" the spirit nodded and flew towards the key. He picked it up and brought it back to his master. "Well done."

"Anything for you master." he hissed out as Lucy watched them frightened.

"Now, the real show begins." Cid laughed out. Team Natsu prepared themselves for the worst. "_Forced Gate Closure!_" Rangiku left mouthing five words._ 'Sorry for what I do'_ And winked at Loke an his master. She disappeared in a flash of blue and black.

"_Gate to the demon's heart, I open thee!_" Cid laughed out pointed the black glowing key at Team Natsu. Black mist filled the room and coming out from a black magic circle were black bats. A girl with long black hair rose up from it. She wore a black snake-skin corset and white reptile skin leggings. Two miniature demon wings appeared on her head and a pair of full-size black demon wings sprouted from her back. When the mist cleared, her wings turned into bats which made a small cloud for the girl to sit on. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and opened her pale white eyes.

"It's soo good to be back." she smiled. "That girl wasn't causing enough chaos." the black-haired pouted sadly. "Now, who was the one who brought me back?"

"Me and of course, Corvus your evilness." Master Cid bowed to her. "I would hopefully like to make a contract with you."

The girl stifled a laugh but clearly failed as she chuckled."A contract, with moi? Ha! I would love to..not." she growled. She raised her hand and a blade shot up under Cid slicing him in half. "And that's what happens when you try to contract me." she giggled innocently. Her eyes flickered from white to blue for a while but stopped. Corvus and Heralquin's keys glowed for a while before turning back to their original platinum state. The black-haired spirit fell to the ground holding his head while Heralquin grunted before opening her eyes.

She sat up. "W-what happened? I remembered I was on a mission when I came across an old man then I blacked out."

Loke and Lucy sighed but the rest of Team Natsu was watching the girl suspiciously. Lucy walked to the girl who sighed and raised a brow. "Rangi- I mean Celestia, The Forbidden Midnight Demon, Daughter of Nightdancer Rosalyn and Transformation Mage Damian."

The girl smiled. "Ah! Someone still honours me!" the girl blushed. Natsu was on edge as he watched Lucy interact with the spirit. Erza and Gray stood there shocked.

"I thought Rangiku didn't have any siblings.." the ice mage muttered unconsciously. The black-haired spirit snapped her head in the direction of the raven haired.

"Don't speak that deceiver's name in thy presence!" she roared raising her hand. Loke quickly pushed Gray and Erza out of the way. A sharp blade shot out of the ground and retracted at the same speed as it came. Luckily none of them were there.

"Arigatou.." Gray choked out and the ginger head nodded.

Corvus sat up after the pain went away. "What the fu- Oh right the mission."

He looked around and took in the surroundings. He spotted two familiar faces. His eyes lit up immediately. "Celestia!" he called out. The girl turned her head in his direction and raised a brow. She was about to raised her hand but thought twice. Instead, she sent two of her bats to drag Loke and Corvus over. They did so and then turned to Lucy.

"They are here." she said coldly. Lucy smiled.

"I'm sorry..but.." Lucy took the demon's key and gave it to Corvus. "You know what to do."

The boy didn't have time to respond because Celestia got up and pushed him to the far end of the room. "I'm not ready to go back yet.." she sneered. Her wings were formed again but this time and the ends where missile launchers. She fired the missiles at the mages in the room smirking with an evil glint in her eye.

"Celestia's back baby.."

_~Read and Review~_

_Tsumi: Yay! Okay.. So if you don't understand Celestia's appearance, go search for Morrigan of Darkstalkers. I changed her outfit up a bit and instead of her being a succubus, I made her a demon. Arigatou._

_Ja ne~_


	7. The Heart Which Has Been Lost

_Tsumi: So I'm back! And thanks for reading! Disclaimer!_

_PantherLilly: Tsumi doesn't own Fairy Tail. Just her OCs._

_Chapter 7: The Heart Which Has Been Lost._

Many mini-explosions happened in that small room. Celestia finally stopped and yawned. "You people are hard to kill." she pouted. "Ne né! I bet the other girl would have helped you defeat me."

Lucy stood up from where she had fallen and looked around the room. There were holes and smoke everywhere. The blonde saw her nakama in a bad shape but they were still breathing. Her spirit was panting heavily and the other two spirits were looking just fine, like nothing never happened. It took her by surprise to see the two strange spirits not harmed by her missiles.

Celestia sighed. "Well, nice meeting you but I have to kill you all now." she smiled, a cocky one. She raised her left hand but nothing happened. "Eto..." she growled.

Heralquin and Corvus stood up. The white-haired smiled victoriously and the green runes appeared on the floor. "No sharp objects in this a-re-a." she sung out playfully. Corvus sighed as he placed his mask on.

"They didn't give us platinum keys for nothing." the black-haired boy summoned a scythe. He raised it up them slammed the bottom hard on the ground causing all the shadows in the room to circle Celestia. "_Shadow Tower!_" the shadows shot up under the girl with excessive force, causing her to lose her balance. She stumbled a bit but didn't fall over. The shadows stopped but the black-haired boy wasn't done yet. "_Shadow manipulation!_" he twirled his scythe as it glowed white. Celestia's shadow immediately responded by restricting the girl from moving. She stood the like a statue waiting for the boy to make his move. Corvus nodded at Team Natsu and Loki, giving them the okay.

"_Fire Dragon's Sacred Art: Lotus Crimson Exploding Fire Blade!_"

"_Ice Make: Infinite Swords!_"

"_Requip: The Giant's Armour!_"

"_Gate to the Archer and Scorpion: Sagittarius, Scorpio!_"

"_O Regulus, Grant Me Strength!_"

All the mages and spirits attacked the frozen demon spirit.

"Don't forget us! _Cost 30: Rose Maiden!_" Heralquin attacked Celestia with rose stems and thorns. The opponent flew backwards into the wall, black blood spilling from her mouth. The white-haired spirit nodded at Corvus and he in turn swallowed hard.

"Celestia.. I know the good you is still there somewhere.." he paused, carefully choosing his words. "And whatever I said to hurt you while I was under control. I didn't mean it." the demon spirit's eyes started to flicker again. He then continued. "I was sent here to do a mission for the Spirit King but at the same time I was also searching for you. If you can hear my voice.. Then please come back to me.. Come back to us."

"Celes-nee, we need you." Loki joined.

"You're our nakama so you better come back! I still haven't fought you yet!" Natsu added.

"Like flame brain said, you're nakama. Whatever that happens to you we can't allow you to get taken away from us." Gray commented.

"Come back please. We just got you.. Rangiku.." Lucy whispered.

The black-haired demon spirit stood up. She looked at them with a blank expression. Her eyes were still flickering from white to blue, an obvious internal battle of domination. It stopped on blue and everyone sighed. "Thank the Heavens.." the blonde muttered.

"Watashi...watashi na..." her eyes turned white again. "Watashi Celestia! Ne né.. You really care about the other girl.. Ha!" she teleported in front of Corvus. "So really did love me.. Well her.." she sneered. "What a shame.. You have to die now..." she squeezed his throat causing his breathing to stop immediately. He choked coughing up blood in the process.

"Not Corvus!" a voice screamed out. Celestia's eyes turned blue and her hold on the boy was released. He fell to the floor coughing. He then looked up at the girl and noticed the streams flowing down her cheeks. He managed to stand up and wipe her cheek.

"It's okay now Celestia.. It's alright.." he comforted the sobbing girl. "It's alright. I will stay by your side from now on. Are you ready to change back?" he looked at her seriously. She nodded quietly. " _For this gate has been open and the demon was released, the love was restored back to this key. Close the gate to the demon's heart._" he said softly, gently placing the key in Celestia's hand. The black-haired girl shimmered blue and when she stopped, Rangiku stood there with her hood on. She fainted after her magic being finally drained, and fell on Corvus' body. He smiled at her then picked her up bridal style. The tengu turned the Team Natsu and Loki. "Arigatou. I don't know how to repay you. But." he turned to Lucy. "Heralquin and I were thinking of becoming your spirits."

Lucy stood there speechless." I don't see a problem in that..." she smiled, finding her voice. Loki chuckled as he watched Heralquin prance around happily. Natsu walked up to the blonde.

"You got your reward but what about us?" the salmon haired asked.

Corvus glanced at him. "Well, Cid did post that request and that woman you went to was a shadow dummy. Here are the other two keys and the jewels are in the safe over there." Corvus answered. He tapped his foot causing a small shadow cloud to appear. He placed the sleeping beauty on it then directed Natsu to the safe. The tengu spirit shot a shadow ball at the lock and it opened to show all the majestic shiny jewels and two other platinum keys. Nastu grabbed all the loot happily and dashed back to his team mates. Lucy looked at the boy quite amused by his actions then looked over at the safe. Something shiny caught her eye. She walked over to it and looked inside. There laid a golden case with diamonds engraved in the sides. She picked it up and eyes it carefully, taking in all the details. At the top was a replica of the Ursa Major and Minor constellations and next to it was an engravement of a serpent. She was about to open it when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Lucy flinched, nearly dropping the box.

"We are ready to go now, Luce." Natsu said with his usual grin. She in turn smiled then turned to the rest of her nakama.

"We'll head back to the spirit realm for now, princess." Corvus and Heralquin shimmered out and return to their home.

Erza was safely placing all the jewels on her cart, Happy was eating a fish and Gray was getting ready to lift Rangiku. Lucy sighed._ 'It has been one heck of a mission today,'_ she thought. Loki walked up to her and told her that he too will return back to the spirit realm. She nodded and dismissed him. Team Natsu once again set for home leaving the damaged building satisfied.

_~At The Guild~_

"We are back!" yelled the salmon haired boy as he flew open the doors of the guild. The rest of the team followed him inside with smiles on their faces. It was a surprise to Levy that Lucy was actually smiling.

Usually, she would be sulking at the bar complaining about her team and her rent. But today, she came back smiling like a little girl who got a present. The bluenette had to ask her best friend what is going on.

"Hey Lu-chan! Why are you so happy? Didn't you just come back from a job?" Levy walked up to the blonde. Lucy nodded.

"Well, you see. We didn't do much damage and it seems that the requester was to person we were supposed to eliminate. And also, I got four platinum keys plus enough money for my rent..and also." she pulled out the box she found. "I was wondering if you can figure out what this is all about. I haven't opened it yet."

Levy nodded understandingly. "I'll try my best Lu-chan." she carefully took the box from Lucy and went away through the crowd of people.

Gray went straight into the infirmary with Rangiku and laid her on the bed. He sat there and sighed. "why did I take up this responsibility again?" he mumbled to himself.

_~Gray's internal memory flashback~_

_"Hey Gray." Corvus called me over._

_"What's up?" I raised a brow at him._

_"I want you to do me a favour." he said and I nodded. "When I'm not around, I want you to watch out for Rangiku for me. I'm putting my trust in you and you can't refuse this offer."_

_I nodded again._

_~End of flashback~_

"Jeez.." Gray sighed again. He watched the blonde's chest rise and fall as she slept soundly in her bed. He then averted his gaze to out the window.

"You know.. Corvus just wants to make sure I'm safe." came a voice from behind the boy. He turned around and saw the blonde with her hood down, sitting and watching him calmly. He was a bit startled but recomposed himself.

"Didn't you faint?"

"Faked it."

"So why me?"

"Because you remind him of himself."

"Great.." he grunted while turning his attention back outside.

"It's not that bad.." the blonde smiled while walking over to Gray. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her head nest the his ear. "At least I have someone to play with.." she whispered making Gray blush slightly. "See and that's the reaction I want ever time." Rangiku teleported back into the bed then fell asleep.

The door opened and Master Makarov walked in. "How is she?"

"She's just fine and I know you heard the conversation.." Gray muttered.

Makarov chuckled. "You are right my child and why doesn't she want to play with me?" he asked in a whiney way.

"Because you are old." Rangiku said plainly causing Gray to burst out laughing and Makarov to sulk.

_Read and Review~_

_Tsumi: Alright so there was a little flirting going just to show my friend that Rangiku has a naughty side. Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions please let me know._

_Ja ne~_


	8. Just Too Weak!

_Tsumi: Alright first things first. I created a poll for who should be with who and for what kind of spirits Lucy should have. You can check it out on my profile. So Disclaimer then story time! Oh and I thought I should in cooperate the 'Lucy being kicked off Team Natsu' thing... ^,^ Let us see how it turns out._

_PantherLilly: Tsu-chan does not own Fairy Tail just her OCs._

_Chapter 8: Just Too Weak?!_

_~Lucy's POV~_

"Mira another shake please.." I asked the barmaid.

"Coming right up Lucy." she said then disappeared somewhere.

I sat there waiting for my order patiently. Another rowdy day, I thought contentedly. The guild was having another one of their brawls.. Elfman scolding Jet and Droy, Erza eating cheesecake and Natsu and Gr- wait.. Where's Gray? Usually this is the time where the two idiots fight. Maybe he's still tired from the last mission.

Mira brought my milkshake. "Arigatou." I thanked her and took a sip. This is family..

_~Gray's POV~_

Now I totally don't regret accepting this favour. I don't need to see flame brain, I don't need to get a beating from Erza. And the best thing is that Rangiku goes to the most awesome places I've never been to. Sure it has been a while since we haven't been at the guild but a little break can't hurt.

"Oi, Gray-kun." the cloaked figure sitting infront of me called out.

"Hmm?"

"We're going to stop at the guild for a while. Natsu says he wants to speak with us.." the blonde said.

Great...such a perfect day to call us in squinty eyes. "Alright. I hope he doesn't take long." I sighed.

"Yeah me too. I gotta tease you.." I could have heard the mischievous smile she gave as she revved the bike through the town. This is gonna be a long day.

We finally reached the guild and there was Natsu, Erza and Lisanna standing there waiting for us. Rangiku pulled up and got off. I followed soon after taking off the helmet in the process.

"What do you want flame brain.." I sneered.

"What did you call me ice princess?"

"You wanna go at it squinty eyes?"

"Whatever you say droopy eyes.."

"Do I hear fighting?" a voice laced with anger said.

"No ma'am!" Natsu and I linked arms and hopped up and down.

Lisanna giggled then faced the little white mystery hood. She smiled a friendly one. "Ah! So you are the head turner in our guild now.. I don't see what's so nice about you.." the white-haired mage said frankly.

Rangiku raised a brow. She took off her cloak to show an unbuttoned black biker jacket, a 3/4 army pants and combat boots. "Well, Ms. Lisanna.. You see why they call me the head turner now." And indeed she was. She would always wear her pants low to show her panties and most of the time, she would either wear a bra or a jacket without anything under it.

Lisanna nodded repeatedly as Rangiku's cloak appeared in a flash of blue. "Now what did we come here for?"

"Well, I was thinking of joining Team Natsu." the white-haired take over mage said. She smiled innocently.

"I don't see a problem in that." Erza said.

"But. There will be too many people so I was thinking of kicking Lucy off since she is..well weak." Lisanna added. "Think of it as time for Lucy to build up her strength and magic."

I stood there shocked at the words I was hearing. Lisanna wants us to kick Lucy off the team to make room fir herself?!

"Sure why not?" Erza said and Natsu nodded. "We should tell her right away."

"I don't agree." I spoke up.

_~Normal POV~_

Lisanna, Erza and Natsu turned to look at Gray. "What do you mean?" Lisanna asked.

Rangiku glared at the people from under her hood. "I'm going to Master for my team change to be arranged." she growled telepathically to Gray. He nodded at her in understanding and watched her walk off into the guild.

"I don't want Lucy off the team."

_~Master's office~_

"Master. I'm ready for my team change." the blonde said while sitting down at the table. "And when Lucy comes in later tell her to meet me in the forest. Oh and also.. Don't be shocked by the news later." Rangiku got up and headed downstairs. She saw Team Natsu and Lisanna talking to Lucy by the bar. She sat on the stool furthest away from them and listened to the conversation.

"Lucy we are putting Lisanna on the team." Natsu said.

"That's alright. I have no problem with her." the blonde smiled.

Erza sighed. "What he means Lucy is that you are off the team."

Lucy sat there shocked by what they told her. She glanced at Gray who looked down at his feet and then turned to face Erza who sighed again.

"Think of it as time to get stronger than ever before." Erza added. Lucy nodded slowly as she got up and walked to the Master's office.

"My time to go now. Gray!" Rangiku called for her raven haired. He walked up to her and she whispered something in his ear which made his cheeks go red. The two went to the Master's office also and closed the door behind them.

"Ah! There she is." Master Makarov said and the half spirit pulled down her hood. Lucy turned around tears falling from her eyes and faced Rangiku and Gray. She glared at Gray but smiled at Rangiku.

"Before we continue.. Gray was against you going off the team and you better believe it because he will be joining us where we're going." Rangiku said. "Master, you know what to do." Makarov nodded understandingly and waved his hand. All three guild makrs on their skin disappeared but were replaced by a new mark. It was a mark of a phoenix in the same respective colours as their past marks. Makarov smiled.

"Bring them back safely, Celestia." he said.

She nodded then walked out of the office with the two following behind.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Gray asked warily.

"Lucy you have that box you found?" Rangiku asked. She nodded. "Perfect. Well, we are heading to the land of the Elemental Pheonixes."

They passed through the guild unnoticed and left quietly. They stopped at Lucy's apartment to get her stuff then left for the train station. "Lucy. I want you to make a contract with all the keys when we reach in the meadow." Lucy nodded.

Rangiku turned to Gray. "Gray-koi~ Get ready to learn Phoenix Ice magic~" she whispered into his ear then licked it. He shivered immediately and caused Rangiku to chuckle.

_~The Meadow~_

_"Gate to the Crow, I open thee!"_ Lucy summoned Corvus.

"Contract Time?" The black-haired spirit yawned. Lucy nodded. "Don't call me on Sundays or during any fights with priests. I'm vulnerable then." Corvus floated over to Rangiku and kissed her cheek. "How has my girl behaved while I was gone?"

She blushed scarlet. "V-very good." she hide her face. Corvus laughed and kissed her on her lips.

"I'll see you later Cele-koi.. And take good care of her Gray." he vanished into the spirit realm once more. Rangiku fought back the blush on her face but failed epically.

"_Gate of the Enchantress, Heralquin_!"

"My contract is no work on the weekends. Now bai bai~" she did a peace sign then disappeared into the spirit realm.

_"Gate to the Helldogs, Canine!"_

Two boys, one with red hair and one with black hair appeared in a puff of black smoke. They both wore matching suits of red and black. The one with red hair had half a mask with a smile and the one with black hair had half a mask with a frown. The both had silver eyes and fair skin. They looked at Lucy then bowed down. "I'm Cane." The one with red hair said.

"I'm Nine." said the one with black hair. "Hell's best dogs at your service." they said in unison.

"What's your contract?"

"Fridays are not available." they replied before disappearing.

_"Gate to the fairy,Alice!"_

A bright light shined and a girl with fairy wings appeared. She had a cloth tied around her breast and a longer piece tired around her waist. Her golden hair flowed majestically behind her and she opened her eyes to reveal two green emerald orbs. "Hai. Hime-sama. I hear you are contracting us? I'm only available when needed and the day when Corvus is not allowed to be out. Good bye for now." she disappeared.

Lucy then turned to Rangiku. "I'm done so what do I do now?"

"This is where I come in." Rangiku took off her cloak then summoned a staff. She tied her hair up into a bun then face Gray. "Freeze the ground." and he did so. "Lucy place that box on the ground and open it." she did so.

_"Ursa Major her my cry. It is me the one who held the shrine. Ursa Minor, you are dear. Mightiest of all grizzly bears. Serpant! Serpant! Stop deceiving thy soul! Open the gate to the forbidden..."_ three black keys floated out from the box._"Majursa! Minursa! Deserpant!"_

The keys glowed and there stood the a full-grown bear, a baby bear and a humanoid snake. They all bowed down to the three people before them. "We are the Forbidden keys. We are also spirit animals for those who are worthy.." They spoke in unison.

"Hey Guys! Um..so I was wondering.. Can you teleport us to the Pheonix Realm?" Rangiku asked.

All three nodded. "Please step onto the ice all of you."

Lucy and Gray stepped onto the ice and next to Rangiku. A gold magic circle appeared under the thin sheet of ice. The Ursa Major stood next to Gray, the Ursa Minor next to Lucy, and the Serpent next to Rangiku. They closed their eyes and all the people and spirits that were there disappeared in a bright flash.

_~Read And Review~_

_Tsumi: Okay so this chapter kinda sucked because I was not too well. Anyways I hoped you liked it and thanks a bunch for reading._

_Ja ne~_


	9. Phoenix Realm

_Tsumi: Disclaimer...Please._

_PantherLilly: Tsumi does not own Fairy Tail._

_Chapter 9: Phoenix Realm..._

_~Unknown~_

_~Rangiku, Lucy, Gray~_

"Where is this place?" Gray asked as he got up from the ground. He helped Lucy up then looked around. Rangiku was thanking the spirits which teleported them there and promising them something. They disappeared and the blonde walked back to the two.

"Welcome to the Phoenix Realm.." she said plainly. She gestured to the sign above them. It had the same marking as they have on the skin. "No one can't reach here except for powerful forbidden keys. Now.. We'll go exploring later. Right now we have to meet the grand phoenix, Articuania." Rangiku summoned her cloak and pulled up the hood. She motioned for Gray and Lucy to walk in front her. They did so and walked along the cobblestone path.

Everywhere they looked, they saw trees and nests...giant nests. Some trees had green leaves while others had other colours. Feathers lined the walkway occasionally and a lizard crossed the path often. Lucy and Gray were amazed. The only place they've been to that was so colourful was the spirit realm. Rangiku came to a stop and the two also stopped. They looked up at the huge building in front of them. It was almost as tall as a castle and it was designed like one too. Rangiku whistled out and two humans walked out of the castle-like building. One had snow-white hair and they wore a white dress and the other had golden hair and they wore a white baggy shirt and black beach shorts.

"Greetings!" the one with white hair, a girl, said. "I'm Snowflake!"

"Hey. I'm Flash.." the one with golden hair, a boy, smirked. He watched the group taking note of their faces. "You are the group Ursa Major told us about, and you're the spirit I suppose?"

Rangiku nodded. "I'm Celestia. This is Gray and Lucy. We came for training by my request.."

Flash nodded. "Follow me. Snowflake, let the queen know we are coming to her.."

"Aye aye sir!" she saluted as two white bird wings sprouted from her back. They flapped vigorously causing her to reach about half the size of the building. Snowflake then zoomed up to a window at the very top of the castle.

Flash walked through the big wooden doors of the building and the trio followed behind. The two mages who were not used to going to places like that watched the place awestruck. The walls were decorated with paintings of different coloured phoenixes and plants. They finally reached the top floor and Flash pushed open the door. It lead to a normal bedroom setting but way bigger and grander. A girl about 6 years old sat on a sofa. She had long blue hair and starry light blue eyes. She wore a long blue glittering dress and a silver tiara on her head.

"There they are my queen!" piped up Snowflake. She bowed then went to stand next to Flash.

Rangiku nudged Gray and Lucy as the three bowed down. "Your majesty.." the blonde said in a polite manner.

The girl curtsied. "I'm Queen Articuania. I got your request Celestia and I would be willing to have you and your friends to study master Phoenix Magic. I will call your mentors in later for now Flash, Snowflake, show them to their rooms." the girl smiled.

The two requested people nodded then showed Gray, Lucy and Rangiku the way out. They led them down a few corridors. They stopped at a huge golden door. Flash pushed it open to show three king size beds and a bedroom setting.

"This your room for the time you are gonna spend here. The queen will call you down at dinner time.." Flash said as he turned to leave.

"Bai Bai Humans!" Snowflake said before leaving also.

Lucy placed her stuff on one of he beds. "Rangi.. What is this place?" she finally asked out the question that was on her mind.

"This is the Elemental phoenix realm, Realm of phoenixes. The people you have seen so far are not humans. They are actually phoenixes." Lucy and Gray nodded. "They're gonna teach us Phoenix magic, a way to get stronger and we should be for about a few weeks which is equal to 1 month in Earthland."

Gray sighed. "So we are training to become stronger, why?"

"Well, I was gonna come here eventually but since Carla told me about her vision I made preparations for what happened. The three forbidden keys were a part of my plan too. That's why I chose that mission." Rangiku replied while sitting on a bed.

Lucy smiled. "Arigatou. You really care about me.."

"Don't mention it. I do anything for nakama..Now rest up and wear something casual later.."

The two nodded then went straight to sleep.

_~At Fairy Tail~_

"Jii-san!" Natsu shouted as he barged into Makarov's office."Where's Gray and Rangiku?"

The old man looked up from his paperwork. He sighed before saying,"Gray and Rangiku left with Lucy and are no longer in Earthland.."

"So they're in Edolas?" Erza asked while walking in.

Makarov shook his head. "You will see in the next two years." he smiled. Erza and Natsu were clueless. Lisanna then walked in.

"Natsu, Erza. I'm ready!" she said. The two nodded and left the office. Makarov sighed.

"Oh Mavis. Only you know what is going on with my children.."

_~Pheonix Realm~_

"The queen has called you down for dinner." a teenage boy with black hair and white highlight came into the three mages room. Rangiku smiled.

"Arigatou, Shane." she replied as he turned to leave. Lucy then walked out of the bathroom wearing a long ted dress while Gray walked into the room with a tux on. "Aren't you two dressed up.." came Rangiku's comment.

Lucy looked at her puzzled. "But I thought you told us to dress nicely."

Rangiku nodded. "You could have still been casual.." Her cloak disappeared to reveal a white unzipped hoodie, white 3/4 army pants and white nike high tops. "Ne né, but it's okay.. You don't need to change.." she snickered.

Gray and Lucy sweatdropped then exited the room with Rangiku following. The went into the dining area to see a long table with many people sitting around it. As they walked in all the attention fell on them. They took the three empty seats into consideration and sat down with everyone. The queen then spoke up.

"Welcome, my brothers and sisters. Today we have three special guests in our presence. Celestia, Lucy and Gray. They've come to learn our magic to become stronger than when they're done, they shall return to their home." The people around the table clapped. "Now for the mentors.. Flash, you'll be Lucy's mentor."

He smirked and lifted his head triumphantly.

"Snowflake, you'll be Gray's mentor."

She grinned wide and gave a squeal.

"Shane, you are with Rangiku.."

The same black-haired boy raised his head to show two green orbs staring at the mentioned blonde. Rangiku in return sighed and folded her arms.

"I hope you all get along and that you have fun. Now eat!"

The people cheered and ate, sang, and danced, the night away. Lucy, Gray and Rangiku eventually retired for the night and went to their room. They bidded everyone a good night and slept away in the comfortable king bed. Articuania sighed. "My brothers and sisters. These people have great potential in them and will be succeed in all their training, but.. Their lives will be put on the lines and you know what the mentors must do.."

Flash, Snowflake and Shane nodded.

"The mentor must become their pet and stay by their sides by all means.. No matter what.." Flash said.

"Be prepared for their training will be quick..." Articuania smiled as the three phoenixes left the room.

_~Next day~_

"Alright.. And screech!" Snowflake pumped a fist into the air.

"_Snow Phoenixes Screech!_" Gray opened his mouth and let out an ear-piercing noise along with snow and ice. He knocked over a tree which he was aiming at. Snowflake clapped.

"Excellent work for the first 2 months.." she smiled her blue eyes sparkling while she did.

"Screech Lucy!" Flash shouted.

"_Lightning Phoenixes Screech!_" the blonde let out a screech full of electricity. Lucy smiled as the bolts of lightning hit her target.

Shane nodded at Rangiku. She then sighed. "_Shadow Phoenixes Screech!_" a deafening noise came from her as shadows swirled around her target, a lizard, and it shrank then disappeared without leaving a trace.

"I must say, these children are actually doing very well for the first two months.. Should we give them a break?" a servant told the queen.

Articuania nodded. "Why not? They can always train in their homeland and if they want, return here."

_~Later that day~_

"Is everything packed?" the queen asked her guests. They nodded. Their mentor walked up behind them and placed a hand on their students' shoulder. The queen insisted on returning them back but Rangiku thought otherwise.

"_Ursa Major hear my cry. It is me the one who held the shrine. Ursa Minor you are dear. Mightiest of all the grizzly bears. Serpant! Serpant! Stop deceiving thy soul! Open, Gate to the forbidden, Majursa! Minursa! Deserpant!_"

The three celestial spirits appeared once before but in human forms. "You are ready to go back?" Majursa asked. Rangiku nodded. They chanted something under their breath and eventually mentors, students and celestial spirits were home.

_~Read and Review~_


	10. Back Home

_Tsumi: Alright. So this scene takes place in Earthland. I hope you like it._

_Chapter 10: Back Home..._

_~Magnolia, Earthland~_

_~Two years later~_

"Alright...Grand magic games are here earlier!" Makarov shouted from the railing. He still missed his children but he still had to be strong. The guild cheered but only a few were silent. They were, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Happy, Wendy, Carla and PantherLilly. They were heartbroken, especially Juvia, when they found out the three members left. They were angry at Team Natsu for kicking Lucy off the team and Natsu was starting to regret his actions. Lisanna just wanted to be on the team so they can spend quality time with each other and to make Natsu her boyfriend. He regretted it very much now.. He even had unknown feelings for the blonde.

"This year's team is, Natsu!"

He pumped a flaming fist in the air. "I'm all fired up!"

"Erza!"

"We'll do our best Master." said the scarlet haired mage.

"Mirajane!"

She looked puzzled. "Why me?"

"Juvia!"

"I'll do this for Gray-sama and Love rival.." she said wiping a tear away.

"And Gajeel!"

He smirked. "I'm doing this because I have no choice..Gihi.."

"You better train hard and the magic games are in 2 months so better make good use of your time." Makarov said. "Go Team Fairy Tail!"

"Aye sir!" And the guild started a party.

Makarov retired to his office to which he found three people all in cloaks, one white, one black and one golden, stood there waiting for him. He looked confused but sensed a friendly vibe from them.

"Ah! So he finally comes in!" a familiar voice beamed.

"Lucy? Gray? Rangiku?" Master Makarov asked. The three people pulled off their hoods to reveal raven hair, blonde hair and blonde hair with black highlights.

"I promised I would bring them back safely.." the girl smirked. "And we go by new names now.. Then names Shade.." the voice of a bored Rangiku came.

"Conan.." Gray's voice said.

"Lightan.." Lucy smiled.

The old man's eyes watered. "I was worried about you.." he cried. "Are you finally coming back?"

Shade,_(I'm using these names until when everything clears up)_, bit her lip."Sorry we can't. It will put you in danger.. There's some people after us.. When everything's done, I promise we will come back."

Makarov nodded in understanding. "Alright, do what you must. And don't die." he said seriously. The three nodded and disappeared, Lightan by a flash of light, Conan surrounded by snow and Shade dispersed into shadows.

_~Later that day in the woods~_

"We are ready for our daily practice guys!" Lucy shouted out. Three phoenixes, one white, one golden and one black, flew down from the treetops. They transformed into Snowflake, Flash and Shane, in human form.

"Okay. Hand to hand combat training." Flash called out. The three mages took of their cloaks. Their normal clothes clothed them as they got into a fighting stance. Flash, Snowflake and Shane charged at their students respectively. They fought each other until thy were all tired out.

"Great work today.." Flash commented. There was a rustle from the bushes. Their attention was now focused on it.

"I'll check it out." mumbled Shade. "_Take Over: Tough Puppy.._" she pounced into the bush and landed on something soft.

"Ow!"the thing cried out. She lifted up the thing to show blonde hair and a body.

"I think it's human.." Shade said bluntly ready to toss the person aside.

"Rogue tell her I'm not a freaking food." the person, a boy shouted. Another boy with black hair stood up from the bushes.

"Not interested." he said boredly before looking Shade and her friends. He studied all of them, especially Shade then turned to the other boy."We need to go Sting."

Conan and Lightan stiffened at the two names. "They..they're..

"Who are you?" Shade asked throwing Sting aside like a paper ball. She changed back to normal. Sting and Rogue's eyes widened as they sensed the amount of power omitting from these strange people. "We're the Twin Dragon Slayer Duo of Sabertooth." Replied Sting boastfully. Conan and Lightan shiver while remembering the past three years. "And you might be?"

Snowflake, Flash and Shane transformed into miniature phoenixes and flew next to their students side. Sting and Rogue were shocked when the three did that but ignored it. Lector and Frosch soon came running up to them. "We were looking for you, Sting-kun." Lector said. He then turned to the other mages standing there. "Those two look like Gray and Lucy, the missing Fairy Tail members and that one a little like the mysterious girl we met a few years ago." he simply said.

Sting thought then said. "Actually they do.."

Rogue facepalmed. "That's because they are them you idiot."

Shade, Conan and Lightan's eyes widened. "That was quite easy don't you think Conan, Lightan." Shade smirked. She bowed playfully. "Rangiku aka Celestia Ex-Fairy Tail Mage. Now known as Shade, a Master Phoenix Mage."

"Gray Fullbuster Ex Fairy Tail Mage. Now known as Conan, Amateur Phoenix Mage." Conan mumbled.

"Lucy Heartfilia Ex Fairy Tail Mage. Now known as Lightan, Amateur Phoenix Mage." Lightan sighed.

Sting and Rogue looked even more shocked to see Fairy Tail Mages with such emense power than normal. An idea soon came to Sting's head. "Would you join our guild?"

"Tch...Shade wouldn't join such a sloppy guild like yours." Shane muttered causing Shade to laugh.

"Ne, you're right. I wouldn't." she said bluntly.

Flash butted in, "Why not? I always wanted to see what a guild is like." Snowflake nodded enthusiastically.

Sting nodded. "Then we are heading there now. The Grand Magic games start in two months. They might just let you guys in." Lightan and Conan nodded while Shade grunted. They followed the dragon slayers back to the guild . When they opened the doors, all heads turned to the opening. Mutters began to break out as the five mages passed through the guild.

"Aren't those the missing mages?"

"They are Fairies what are they doing here?

"Isn't that the lone stranger?"

"They have phoenixes and emense power coming from them."

All the murmurs stopped when Master Gemma came out from his office. "What is all this racket." he said his voice stern.

Sting and Rogue greeted the man before motioning to Conan, Lightan and Shade. "These are Ex-Fairies and they will be a very good and new edition to our guild."

"How well do they fight? What is their magic? How strong are they?" came Gemma's questions.

Sting stood there at a loss of words. Shade decided that's where she stepped in.

"Yo old man! You wanna see how well we fight and stuff? Why don't you send your most powerful mages to fight us.. Or are you scared they will get injured by us."

Everyone in the guild stared at Shade and then at a seething Gemma. He finally shouted out.

"Sting! Rogue! You are fighting against these people!"

The two dragon slayers nodded. They directed the three other mages outside and soon the entire guild followed.

_~Outside~_

"Anytime now." Sting said boredly.

Lightan and Conan went against Sting while Shade went against Rogue.

Lightan sighed and took off her cloak and so did Conan.

"_Light Dragon's Roar!_" Sting roared a beam of light.

"_Lightning Phoenixes Screech!_" Lightan screamed out. The lightning dispelled the roar and sent Sting falling backwards.

"_Snow Phoenixes Talons!_" Conan jumped over Sting and pierced needles of ice into the dragon slayer.

"_Shadow dragon's Roar!_" Rogue roared out shadows. Shade simply waved a hand in front of her face and she transformed into Skiadrum. The roar dispelled as Rogue watched the dragon in awe.

"_Didn't I teach you better, Rogue Cheney.._" the dragon spoke. Rogue's right eye filled with water. The dragon started to faded away until it was no longer seen.

"Skiadrum?!" he shouted out.

"That was an illusion I just pulled on you. You have lost this match." Shade said in a raspy voice. Flash and Snowflake glared at Shane who shrugged.

"I taught her well?" he said as he watched Rogue rest his head on Shade's shoulder. "The weak point Illusion.. I told her not to use it but it seems like she likes the easy way out. The side effect of this spell is that you also see your most painful memory." Conan and Lightan smiled at their friend. They knew she isn't into violence anymore, she rathers the less painful way to make people suffer.

"Well, they can join!" Gemma said. "They are also teaming up with Rogue and Sting in the GMG!"

The guild was shocked. How did thy do it. What was that magic.

Rogue whispered something to Shade, who had a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Shane growled at he exchange and flew straight towards the girl. "You okay, Shade?" he transformed into a human. "I know what the spell did and I told you not to use it."

She nodded silently. "I know. I promise I won't use it again."

_~Read and Review~_


	11. Training

_Tsumi: Thanks to the two people who favourited this story. I'm glad you like it. Disclaimer!_

_PantherLilly: Tsumi doesn't own Fairy Tail._

_Chapter 11: Training._

_~In the woods near Sabertooth~_

"Lightan~ It's Saturday! And it's also training time with Corvus!" Shade shouted as she ran down the stairs and out the door. Lightan quickly followed after her friend nearly forgetting the promise they made with the spirit.

"Conan! We're gon for the day!" Lightan said as she ran to catch up with Shade. Flash and Shane followed after them.

"Can't you atleast tell us when you are gonna leave. Remember, we must be always be at your side." Flash said sternly while flapping his wings.

"Always~" Shane cooed causing Shade to giggle.

"Gomen. We are a bit late for a meeting. That's all." Shade responded. The two girls stopped in a clearing with lots of shade. Shade kneeled down in a shadow and meditated there. "_Crow which reaps the souls of the living, resurrect now and stand by me. I am Celestia, The matching pair to thy key. I call you forth, Midnight Tengu of the Crow, Corvus!_" The shadows danced around her as her key glowed. Corvus soon stood there holding a black rose.

"It's about time.." he muttered while helping Shade to her feet. He kneeled down on one knee and kissed her hand gently. "Good day my fair maiden of darkness. I picked the finest black rose in all the spirit realm just for you." He gave her the rose and smirked. Shade blushed slightly at the gesture and of course Shane wanted an end to that.

He transformed into a human but his black phoenix wings were out. He marched over to the two and coughed. "I came here with Shade to watch her train not be flirted with." he glared at Corvus. The tengu immediately stood on his feet and towered over Shane.

"I didn't realise Celestia had a boyfriend other than me.." he growled.

Shade sighed. "Firstly, Don't call me Celestia out in public. My name is Shade. Secondly, I was never your girlfriend. Thirdly, I'm not dating anyone. This is Shane, The Shadow Phoenix of the Phoenix realm."

Corvus nodded understandingly. "Alright.. Just stay out of '_Shade's'_ and_ my_ way.." he smiled, a fake one of course.

Shane walked back silently next to Flash who snickered to himself. Lightan nodded at Flash who dove onto the ground and transformed into a human but with phoenix wings. "Ready Lightan?" she nodded stretching in the process. "_Phoenix Fury!_" Lightning crackled around him as his eyes turned yellow and a lightning shaped scar appeared on his neck.

Lightan whimpered. "You haven't taught me that yet.." she sighed. Flash nodded.

"I'm teaching you it today.." he smiled as the scar and lightning disappeared.

Corvus smirked. "So I see you have new powers and friends.. But have you been practicing your take over and summoning magic now?"

Shade looked down shamefully. "No..I haven't."

Corvus sighed. "Well, we have a lot of work to do now and you know you don't like that." He pinched his forehead in frustration as his wings disappeared. "First off, Transforming. Change into Celestia."

Shade looked at him wide-eyed. "But-"

"Don't worry.. I'm here."

"_This key opens the heart to the demon. I am the demon, the matching key to the tengu. I open my heart to show the ugliness of it.. I call upon Celestia, The Midnight Demon.._" Shade held out her key but nothing happened. "Eto..." Corvus was confused also. Then he smiled.

"It seems like your power has been evolved." he waved his hand over her key to show its true form. The demon wings and tail changed into angel wings and a halo. "Now say the spell I taught you when we were kids. I have to say it with you for it to work so not too fast."

She nodded. "_This gate was once of a demonic plain now it has switched sides. The demon paid the price for its sins and it transformed during the dark night. The dark light now shines upon the innocent angel and it transforms into a fallen one. The new matching key to the tengu crow is the final key. I am/ She is Celestia, The Midnight Fallen Angel. Respond to my Call!_" the two said together. The key glowed as Shade's hair grew longer and turned black. Her cloak changed into a short black dress and chains were wrapped around her feet. Two black wings sprouted from her back with broken chains hanging from it. Her skin paled emensely and two silver cuffs were around her wrists. She opened her eyes to show black ones as a black halo floated over her head.

Corvus smirked. "Great job. You finally evolved now for combat training."

Shade's eyes flickered for a while then stabilized. "Yes sir." She got into a fighting stance and nodded at Corvus. He raised a hand and three shadow dummies rose from the ground. "Dark pulse!" A shockwave of dark energy broke all three shadows. Soon after three more dummies rose from the ground. "Dark strike!" Shade punched the ground and it splitted in half sending the three dummies falling through. Corvus clapped. "Excellent work.. Your training was done surprisingly fast.." he sat on the ground and nodded at Shane. "You can do what you like now.."

The phoenix walked over to Shade and spreaded out his wings. "Alright.. Detransform. Today I'm teaching the _Spirit Phoenix transformation_.. It simply is that you shall obtain the wings and eyes of a phoenix, something like_ Phoenix fury_ but more advanced."

Shade nodded and changed back to normal. "So what do I do first?"

"Just do what I do.." Shane said. "_Phoenix Fury!_" Shadows danced around him as his eyes turned completely black. A black vampire bite mark appeared on his neck. He nodded at Shade.

"_Phoenix Fury!_" a mixture of black and white shadows danced around and her eyes turned white. The same bite mark appeared on her neck.

"Now.. Since you can do take over magic, this should be easy for you. Think of having phoenix wings."

Shade nodded as she closed her eyes. She tried her best to imagine phoenix wings but instead angel wings came out. She fell to her knees panting. "This is too hard."

Corvus sighed. "Try again fair maiden~"

She giggled then stood up again. She thought of the phoenix wings again but dragon wings popped out this time. She grunted and tried again. Soon enough her magic was depleted and fell onto the ground unconscious. Corvus caught and sighed once more. "I knew she wasn't ready for this kind of magic. Deserpant will have to come into her soul.." he picked her up and turned to Shane. "I am trusting you to bring her back safely to where she stays. I will check on her later and if she is in a bad shape I swear you are on my Death Note." he growled. Shane nodded and took the girl from him. He smiled as he watched the shadows dance around the two. "Oh and tell Gray that I will be coming so he knows what to do." the tengu smirked as he disappeared into the spirit realm.

Lightan and Flash smirked at Shane as the boy glanced at them. "You are happy to be carrying her home aren't you Shane. We know what you think about her~" Flash snickered.

Shane glared at the two."I have no idea what you are talking about." he huffed and walked back to the house. Lightan and Flash laughed at his behaviour and followed him.

_~At the house~_

"We're back Conan!" Lightan shouted as she rested her bag on the table.

"Well. It was about time. " the raven haired boy muttered. He folded his arms. "It's close to six you know.. And where's Shade."

Lightan giggled then answered."Shane is carrying her."

Conan stiffened. "What's wrong with her? Is she alright? Damnit.. Corvus is gonna kill me.." he ran a hand through his hair.

Lightan shook her head. "She's alright. Just exhausted of magic and Corvus already knows. He told me to tell you that he is coming over later.." Shane then walked in carrying Shade. Conan rushed over and took the girl from the phoenix.

"Thanks." rushed away upstairs and closed the behind him.

Shane sighed. "Mother Articuania.. Please let her be alright.." Lightan laughed once more then sighed.

"You can go now. I will take it from here." Lightan pulled out Corvus' key and said. "She's gonna be alright. Don't worry.. You can come when Conan leaves the room." The key glowed in response. "Okay okay. See you then~" she tucked the key into her cloak and headed upstairs. "Good night Shane and don't worry.. You act so much like a mother."

The phoenix turned into the fiery bird and flew off somewhere. Conan then came out of the room and nodded at Lightan. "She's alright now.. I'll get 'that'.." he walked into the spare and searched in some boxes. Lightan fixed up her cloak and hair. She had to be presentable for when 'they' arrive.

_~Half an hour later~_

Conan place a black feather onto the floor while Lightan stretched out a hand. "_The three gates I summon now shall respond to thy call. Open, gates to the Tengu, Sun god and Lion, Corvus, Carmen, Leo!_" A pillar of flames, a ball of shadows and a bright golden light appeared in front of the feather. When everything disappeared, there stood the three mentioned spirits.

"It's been a while.." stretched Carmen.

"Why don't you summon me much anymore Lucy?" Loki yawned.

"Did he go yet?" growled Corvus.

Lightan nodded. "She's fine and sleeping and you know how she gets when she is rudely awakened." shrugged the blonde.

Loki chuckled nervously. "Heh.. I learnt that the hard way."

Corvus then turned to Conan. "She's doing it again right?"

Conan nodded. Shade then sat up and glared at the two. "I hate you two sooo much." she growled.

Lightan giggled as the black-haired girl got off the bed and stomped upnto the two boys. Carmen and Loki nervously stepped back not wanting to get involved. "We'll be going now.." The three spirits managed to say before going back tot the spirit realm. Shade glared and Conan and grabbed him by his collar.

"I'm sorry?"

"No sorries mister.."

_~Read and Review~_


	12. Grand Magic Games

_Chapter 12: Grand Magic Games._

_~Crocus~_

The day finally came and all the guilds in the land of Fiore gathered to Crocus. The team of Fairy Tail strolled around, looking for the inn they are staying at. Mirajane was looking at the latest magazine of Weekly Sorcerer, Gajeel was eating a piece of metal, Juvia was twirling a lock of her hair, Erza was reading the map and Natsu was... Well looking around for food.

"So where's the inn?" Happy flew next to Erza to break the awkward silence going on.

"We're here." the scarlet haired said as she stopped in front of the inn. The ret of the team walked up next to her and placed their belongings down.

"Finally.. Now what's for lunch?" Natsu smiled.

"Fish!" Happy threw up his fish then caught it.

"We had that yesterday.."

"Ah! Rogue, there's Natsu-san!" a familiar exceed voice said. Team Fairy Tail turned around and saw Team Sabertooth.

There stood Sting, Rogue, and three hooded figures. "So that's the team for this year.." Sting smirked.

Natsu glared at the dragon slayer. "Just because our main people aren't here, it doesn't mean that you can make fun of us.."

"I heard you kicked off a member of your nakama off your team.." said the one in the yellow hood.

"And a member of your team was against it but.. You didn't listen." the one in he white hood muttered.

The one in black giggled. "And the ex newest edition of your guild and the two that left your team left the guild and went missing for two whole years and are still missing now.."

"Is that Nakama?" they said unison.

Natsu stiffened up. They stabbed his heart right there and then. "Why you?!" he gritted his teeth and flew at the three mages with a flaming fist. Soon enough, three medium-sized phoenixes flew down and shield the mages with their wings. Natsu stopped halfway and gazed at the birds in front of him. Their beady eyes pierced into his soul like daggers. Even Erza was a bit frightened by them.

"Natsu.. No.." she muttered out. The salmon gulped and walked backwards. The phoenixes retracted their wings and shrank down to a small bird size.

"Well. It's time to go.." said Sting with sigh. Team Sabertooth turned and left.

"Ja né... I love you all.." the black hooded giggled as the black phoenix flew around their head.

Natsu gritted his teeth again and stomped into the inn. Juvia, Gajeel and Mirajane watched the three strange people closely.

_' Their voices are familiar..'_ Thought the water mage.

_'Bunny girl seems to have a new style..'_ the metal dragon slayer smirked mentally.

_' Ah! I can't wait for the games..'_ Mirajane sighed inwardly.

The rest of the team went into the inn and unpacked their stuff.

_~Later that day~_

"I'm gone for the day.." The black hooded girl smirked. She pulled down her hood to reveal short black hair with a streak of midnight blue.

"Shade! Don't blow your cover though.." the girl with a yellow cloak said. She had dirty blonde hair and red eyes.

"Lightan's right.. You should not blow your cover.." the boy without a cloak or shirt said. He had midnight blue hair and silver eyes.

Shade stuck out her tongue as she hopped onto the balcony's ledge. "Conan, your clothes.. And please. I'm not one to get discovered so easily. Come on Shane!" she flipped off the ledge as the phoenix zoomed behind her and transformed into a human with phoenix wings. He wrapped his hands around her waist and flapped his wings vigorously. The boy flew upwards avoiding contact with the ground.

"Where to today miss?" the phoenix asked politely.

"Just a little stop at a pub.. To visit.. A friend.." she smirked.

He nodded silently and flew towards the direction of the town.

_~At a random pub~_

The doors flew open and a figure stood in the door way. The girl walked up to a blonde man sitting at the bar and smiled. "Nice seeing you here, Laxus.."

The blonde man turned around to show his scar over his eye and muscular body. "What did you call me here for.. Shade.." he grunted.

"Ah! I just wanted to know.. If I come back to Fairy Tail.. Can I join your team? I don't really like all the damage and excitement some teams have.." she pouted.

Laxus chuckled. "Prove yourself worthy in the games and I'll think about it." he smirked then took a sip of his drink. "Would you like anything?"

Shade thought for some time. "Nah~ Alcohol doesn't go good with phoenix mages.." she smiled. "It's nice to know that you were accepted back.. Even though I helped your butt during your suspension time." she giggled.

Laxus shot a glare at her and sighed. "Bipolar sadist..." he muttered.

_~Time of the GMG~_

All the participants for the GMG gathered at the arena and then the games started.

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games!" the announcer said. The crowd cheered out in happiness. "This year some of the events are the same.. And some are not. So we hand-picked this year's contestants for the games. Introducing.. The first team we picked, Blue Pegasus!"

Eve, Ren, Hibiki, Jenny and Ichiya walked onto the field waving at their fans who screamed out.

"Men!"

"Next we have, Lamia Scale!"

Lyon, Sherry, Sheria, Jura and Toby walked onto the field in matching white uniforms. "You better win this year or I'll spin you all!" threatened their guild master from the audience.

"The third team is, Fairy Tail!"

Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Gajeel and Juvia walked out in blue uniforms. "I'm all fired up!"

"Lastly, we have... Sabertooth!" the crowd cheered and screamed.

Sting, Rogue, Shade, Lightan and Conan walked out in black uniforms, much to Rogue's and Shade's pleasure. "You can do it guys!" shouted out Snowflake who stood in the stands in human form. Shane and Flash smirked as their students walked there with cloaks on.

Murmurs broke out in the crowd when their eyes fell on the three unfamiliar people standing here. "It seems like the sabers have three new mages.. Will thy care to introduce themselves?"

The three phoenix mages shrugged at each other then took of the cloaks. Each one had the matching black uniform.

"Conan Blitz." said the blue haired boy who smirked at the crowd. Women swooned as he glanced their way.

"Lightan Storm!" shouted the dirty blonde as she posed seductively. The men got nosebleeds immediately.

"The name's Shade, Shade Night~ Aren't you excited yet because I can make you excited. She pulled out a black whip and winked. The crowd screamed once more.

"And there you have it! Your four teams for this year's magic games! The rules are the same as the last time. The first three games are also the same but the battles are definitely different. Now first game hidden! Pick you participant!"

Ren walked out onto the field confidently and so did Sherry.

"I'll go." Natsu said as he also walked onto the field.

"I guess I have an advantage with my kind of magic.. I'll go." Shade smiled. She walked up triumphantly next to Natsu. "Godd Luck Boy.." she stuck her tongue out at him.

" Alright lets get the game started!" the town simulation appeared and everyone was transported to the different locations. "Go!"

Natsu looked around as the dummies appeared, trying to sense someone's magic. He walked around for sometime. "Found you!" he shouted as he ran towards a lit his fist and knocked the shadow but nothing happened.

"I'm up here dolt.." muttered Shade and she drop kicked the dragon slayer. Her black phoenix wings retracted in a shimmering white. "One point for me.. " Natsu was sent somewhere else and Shade sighed.

"I saw you use magic! _Rock doll!_" Sherry attacked Shade whom sighed and dispersed into shadows immediately. "What?!"

"_Screech of the Shadow Phoenix!_" Shadows danced around a funnel full of terrifying noise and it hit Sherry square in the back. "Two? Is it.. Does she even feel pain? I don't think so?" Shade gave a sadist smile. She cracked her whip on Sherry. "Do you feel it now?" she giggled. Sherry fell over and disappeared. Shade once again sighed. "That side is coming back again..." she muttered while putting her whip away. She stretched out her wings and flew upwards and onto a building.

"Oh My! What kind of magic was that?! I've never seen it before!" the announcer shouted out in utter confusion.

Guild members attacked each other one after the other. Shade finally sighed. "Well there's five more seconds.. Time to go out in style.." she stretched out a hand and wing. "_Shadow Phoenix's Elemental Art: Shadow Pool!_" a giant magic circle appeared over the town as darkness covered the land.

Shane sighed. "That girl.."

Shadow creatures crawled out from the buildings and went after the other mages. Shrill screams were heard throughout the arena. Shade dropped her hand to her side and as she did that, the shadows dispersed and a dark energy surged through the town. Dust flew everywhere and clouded the lacrmia vision.

_~Read and Review~_


	13. Gajeel Vs Lightan

_Chapter 13: Gajeel Vs. Lightan._

_~GMG Arena~_

The stadium was in silence as the dust settled. The lacrmia screens showed the mages lying on the ground and Shade lowering herself to the ground. The crowd cheered happily for the winner. Lightan and Conan stood there wide-eyed for they had never seen their companion use such a deadly move. She would always do an illusion spell or summon a spirit but now was a completely different side of her.

"And Time is up! In first place, Sabertooth with 10 points! Then second place, Blue Pegusus with 6 points! Fairy Tail with 5 points and Lamia Scale with 3 points! Today was great! Time for a break!" Mato cheered happily. The mages walked off the field feeling satisfied with themselves.

"Great job Shade." Sting said. He smiled at the girl who looked at him blankly.

"I didn't have a choice. They must pay for their sins... The devils now surround us.." her eyes flickered from white to blue. Lightan and Conan readied themselves for whatever was gonna happen. Shane dashed down to the area and watched her carefully.

He sighed holding his chest in the process. "She's faking it.. Even though I did see she had a sadistic look during the tournament." the phoenix reassured the mages.

Lightan and Conan sighed while Shade glared at the phoenix. Shane whimpered and flew away. Team Sabertooth left the arena for lunch with their pets/mentors following them. The sabers stopped at a pub that Shade recommended.

"Konichiwa, Cole-kun!" waved Shade as they entered the pub.

The man behind the bar smiled and jumped over the counter. He hugged the girl in the black cloak. "Shay-chan! Aww.. You've grown so much.. Look at your adorable face.." he teased the girl.

The rest of the team stifled a laugh as Shade tried to escape. The man cleared his throat hen turned to them. "Sorry. I'm being rude. The name's Cole." he bowed, his red hair moving with every motion. He straightened up winking at them. "Nice friends you have here Shay. And I guess this one is your boyfriend... Always going for the dark type.. You never change.." Cole sighed as he pointed to Rogue who had a tinge of pink staining his cheeks.

Shade blushed a little. "They're not my friend and Rogue isn't my boyfriend..." she muttered. "Lightan is my student, Conan is my caretaker, and Sting and Rogue are my teammates.." she turned her head away.

Cole gasped. "That means this is the Sabertooth Team. Why didn't I realise... Urgh.. Great job today. First.. Wow. Who represented you?"

Everyone pointed to Shade. "Fro says Shade did it." said the cute exceed.

Cole smirked. "Showing off for someone? Because it's working..." he purred.

Shade slapped him. " Drinks for me and my people please and make it snappy.. Double time!" she glared at him.

"Yes ma'am!" Cole saluted and went off.

"Was that necessary?" Lightan asked her friend.

Shade nodded. "It's the only way to keep him safe."

_~Fairy Tail~_

"Jii-san! Who were those people? especially the one who beat Natsu.." Gajeel asked as Juvia, Levy and PantherLilly walked up next to him.

Makarov sighed. "I guess it's okay I can tell you.. Laxus come here please." the blonde walked over and raised a brow. "You remember two years ago, three members of our guild left and was never found.."

Juvia nodded. "Gray-sama, Love rival and Rangiku."

Makarov nodded. "They came to me after the incident with Team Natsu. Rangiku saw that day was coming so she made preparations. She told me to remove their guild marks so their new marks can be established. When they were done with everything in this world they left here to train with phoenixes, elemental phoenixes."

Gajeel's eyes widened. " So it's like dragon slayer magic but it's more of a taming magic rather than slaying?"

Makarov chuckled. "Very close my child. It is a magic where you swear an oath to protect, tame, raise and save phoenixes from danger like hunters, wyverns and monsters like that. Thy returned two years later and visited me in my office. Their identity is now concealed so any enemies won't target close friends and family. Their names are Lightan, Conan and Shade."

PantherLilly nodded. "Conan has spoken to me already. I met him on a mission. This person now called Conan is Gray."

Mirajane walked up to them. "Lightan, well Lucy, spoke with me and Levy through a lacrima ball."

"And that Rangiku girl used telepathy to communicate to other people, like me.. Damn that Bipolar sadist.." Laxus muttered.

Master Makarov smiled. '_Thank Mavis. They are still keeping in touch with family.'_ he thought. "Good now keep it a secret or else we can be put in danger."

They all nodded and went their separate ways. "Juvia can't believe Gray-sama and Love rival are still out there.. Together.. Alone.." Juvia said to Gajeel as the passed some guild members.

"Don't speak so loud. Gray, Lucy and Rangi- I mean Conan, Lightan and Shade are perfectly fine in Sabertooth. When they are strong enough, they will come back." the dragon slayer replied, not realising that a fellow dragon slayer was listening in.

"Luce... I can finally get to you now.." Natsu said smirking.

_~Battle Time!~_

"Welcome to the second half of the Grand Magic Games Day 1! It is time for the battle segment of the GMG. Usually, it would be on person from a guild going against another from a guild. This time it will be 2 vs 2. Fairy Tail's Gajeel and Juvia versus Sabertooth's Sting and Lightan! Then Lamia Scale's Lyon and Toby versus Blue Pegasus' Hibiki and Eve!" the crowd cheered out happily. "Participants for the first battle please come onto the field!"

Sting and Lightan hopped down from the balcony and walked into the arena whilst Gajel and Juvia jumped down also. They met at the center of the field.

"There are rumours of the newest member of Sabertooth, Lightan has strange lightning powers." the announcer said. Lightan just smirked and shrugged off her cloak. "Begin!"

"Sting, we're going all out.." muttered Lightan. The blonde boy nodded in return.

"_Light Dragon's Roar!_" he roared out a beam of light at Gajeel who blocked it with his arm.

"_Iron Dragon's Sword!_" Gajeel's arm hanged into the sharp weapon and he charged towards Sting.

Juvia and Lightan stared at each other. The water mage finally sighed. "_Water Lock!_" Lightan got trapped in the ball of water.

The dirty blonde yawn. A few zaps of electricity was visible in the water as she stretched out. "_Phoenix Fury!_" a scar appeared on Lightan's neck as her eyes turned pure white. Her hair turned into a frequent wave of electricity as two golden phoenix wings sprouted from her back. The water spell dispelled and Lightan stood on he ground. Lightning crackled around her as she hovered. "I'm not holding back so you shouldn't either."

"Then I won't.." Juvia's body rippled as she became pure, clear water. "_Water Typhoon!_" a huge wave flew at Lightan who soared upwards.

"_Screech of the Lightning Phoenix!_" a bolt of lightning followed by a defeaning noise raced towards the water mage. Sting watched as Lightan attacked and smirked.

"_Dragon Force!_" Parts of Sting's skin had scales and massive amounts of magic power emitted from him. Gajeel smiled.

"_Shadow Iron Dragon Mode..._" one of Gajeel's eyes turned pure black. "_Shadow Iron Dragon's Sacred Art: Iron Shadow Pillar!_" Gajeel stepped on Sting's shadow to keep him in place and hit him square in the face with the iron pillar.

Juvia fell to the ground jolting from the electricity as Sting fell motionless. Lightan dropped down to Gajeel's height. "You're at a disadvantage Sir."

"I know.. But I will try." he smirked. "_Iron dragon roar!_"

Lightan blocked the attack with wings. "_Lightning Phoenix's Elemental Art: Lightning Storm!_" she raised her hand as a giant magic circle appeared over the arena.

"Ah.. Those children don't learn.." Flash sighed as he watched the girl he taught.

Thunderclouds appeared overhead and thunder rumbled throughout. A lightning bolt struck Gajeel who stumbled backwards a bit. Lightan raised a brow and shrugged. She snapped her fingers a five more bolts struck him. He fell but got back up. Lightan gave him no time to attack. She conjured up a huge bolt and threw it at him. The bolt him directly in his chest and he finally fell down not getting back up. "I'm sorry Gajeel." she said holding back a tear. The magic circle disappeared and the crowd cheered out happily.

"The winners are Sabertooth!" Lightan swooped down and picked Sting up. She brought him back to their spot and dispelled her magic.

_~Read and Review~_


	14. The Phoenix Trio

_Tsumi: Sorry for the late update.. Was grieving the lost of a loved one ~Sniff~ Anyways.. I finally found out what Hiroshima means.. It turns out to be the name of a deadly explosion that happened a long time ago... Disclaimer!_

_PantherLilly: Tsumi doesn't own Fairy Tail._

_Frosch: Fro thinks so too.._

_Chapter 14: Sabertooth's Phoenix Trio?_

_~Crocus~_

_~Day 2~_

"Sting... I'm expecting something better today.." frowned Gemma as he walked passed the blonde dragon slayer.

"Yes master.." he muttered as Lightan, Conan, Shade and Rogue walked up to him. "I bet you four heard everything last night."

"It pays to be a phoenix guardian.. And a dragon slayer in Rogue's case." shrugged Shade as she pulled on her cloak.

"You did what you did yesterday for a reason and that matters why? You know Dragon Force doesn't work well for you after _'that'_ incident.." Lightan glared at him.

"Hey now.. Let him off the hook. He has a perfect reason why he did that right.. Because he knows.. _Sabers. Must. Win._" growled Conan as he watched Sting skeptically.

The blonde dragon slayer sighed. "I wasn't thinking straight that's all and yeesh.. You only spent two months in Sabertooth and you three turned into mini Minervas. The game is about to start. Let's go."

"...Kay."

"Whatever."

"Tch." came the three replys of the new mages as the team of Sabertooth walked in. Little did they know a certain dragon slayer was spying on them.

_~First segment~_

"Today's game is called Railway Surfers! The rules are that you try to escape the demonic simulation that we have set up and avoid all obstacles at all means. Select your players."

"I'll go." said Erza as she walked onto the field.

Ichiya sniffed then said. "Her parfum awaits me. I'm taking this one."

"That's our Ichiya!" the trimens cheered.

Toby growled then walked onto the field.

Conan then chuckled. "I'm sweeping this one up." he disappeared with the breeze and reappeared next to Erza. He nodded. "Good luck to ya ma'am."

"And to you too." said the scarlet haired a bit startled at his sudden presence. Mato skipped up to them.

"Kabo... Ah! Ready Set Go!" all the mages vanished and reappeared on separate trains.

Conan smirked at a snowflake fell from the sky. "Well isn't it the simulated wyvern appearing. Mother nature says it's near Christmas.. Happy Thanksgiving." He hummed as he leapt onto the train infront of him. A huge white wyvern ran after him, crushing the trains in the process. "Snow is falling falling down falling down falling down... Snow is falling falling down, Christmas time is around~" he sang as he dodged a fireball.

Erza wasn't having any trouble. She had transformed into her soaring armour and she dashed, dodging the trains. Her wyvern was a fire element one. It spat out a fireball every twenty seconds and wasn't gonna give up. She managed anyhow.

Ichiya was... Not doing so well. The wyvern had grabbed him and shook him about like a chew toy. He cried out for help and was the spat out. His was a rock element. Everytime it stepped the ground shook which of course shook the trains. Ichiya ran as fast as he could with his chubby body.

Toby was actually out running the wyvern. His was a water element one. It spat out waves of water often which Toby didn't stop to. He continued running and dodging.

"The person who can survive the longest wins. Good luck."

Conan smiled. Another snowball... Instead of dodging it he turned around at ate it. Everyone in the audience sat there shocked. Conan wiped his mouth. "Iktadakimasu..._Snow Phoenix's Majestic Wings!_" the snow falling from the sky circled around him and when it disappeared, two phoenix wings resided on his back. Snow particles fell from it as he moved. They flapped causing Conan to hover and rise higher and higher. He turned around and flew straight towards an upcoming bridge. The wyvern followed also. It flapped its wings and followed the phoenix guardian.

"Oh! What kind of magic is this?! I have never seen this kind of magic before! Have you Lahar-san?" exclaimed the announcer.

Lahar nodded. "An ancient magic, called_ Phoenix guardian._ No one was able to use the magic for it was meant for phoenixes but it seems like three have mastered such magic."

"Very interesting indeed..." muttered the on and only Cobra from the sidelines. "You are doing well.. Deserpant's successor.." he smirked and turned on heel, leaving the area.

Toby finally got caught by the wyvern and Ichiya once again was also. Only Erza and Conan remained. Conan decided to have a little fun and flew towards Erza's track, his wyvern following.

He landed on the train, in front of Erza, his arms folded.

"Erza Titania Scarlet. Why don't we make a bet... If I win, You have to give your life to me.." he smirked.

She stopped. "And if I win?"

"You can have mine." he said seriously. His wyvern landed behind him with a thud and Erza's own screeched to a halt.

"Begin."

The wyverns spat out snowballs and fireballs at the two mages who dodged gracefully or teleported in Conan's case. He glanced at the on coming snowball and fireball. Another sigh escaped his mouth as he flew upwards, causing the two element balls to collide into each other. Erza also dodged her share of elemental balls but was unfortunate when one striked her in her back. She fell down, the sound of the gong ending the competition. The wyverns disappeared and the two mages were teleported back to the arena.

"Our winner is Sabertooth... Again!" the crowd cheered happily.

Conan stretched out a hand to Erza. "You did well, and that's why I'm sparing your life. Titania... Until again.." he disappeared in a cloud of snow and reappeared next to his teammates.

The scarlet haired sighed, for she had never met an opponent like that. His magic reminded him of Gray.. She shook her head. No, Gray is no longer in Earthland, he can't be Gray. She walked off the field and back to her guild's spot.

"We are now having a break.."

All contestants left the arena and went their separate ways. Team Sabertooth decided to go to the same pub they went to the day before, for Shade's sake.

_~At Cole's pub~_

"There they are! The Phoenix Trio and Dragon Slayer Duo!" Cole smiled as he placed down a glass.

Lightan, Conan and Shade stiffened when the felt an all too familiar magic. They pulled on their hoods and disappeared with their respective elements circling them. A salmon haired boy at the bar turned around and watched the entrance.

"What are you saying... It's only those dragon slayers which are there.." he muttered.

Rogue sighed while Sting smirked. "Are you not impressed by our appearance, Natsu Dragneel."

_~The Phoenix Guardians~_

"That was close..." Lightan sighed.

"Too close." Conan added.

Shade seethed in a corner as she thought of many ways to enter the pub without getting ambushed by the dragon slayer. She then found a solution. "Flash! Snowflake! Shane! Front and center!"

The three mentioned phoenixes flew down and changed into humans. "Madame.." bowed Flash.

"I want you three to change into us and we will change into you." smirked Shade. She shape shifted into Shane, in human form, her red eyes gleaming mischievously. Shane smirked also and changed into her, his blue eyes having a naughty glint.

Snowflake squealed. " Our turn!" she changed into Conan, her shirt off..typical.

Conan in return chuckled and changed into Snowflake, his breasts bouncing with his movement.

Flash hesitated for a while then finally gave in. He transformed into Lightan, blonde lusus locks flowing next to his massive breasts. Lightan had hesitated but shrugged. She turned into Flash, a muscular build and open jacket revealing her abs.

"Ready, are we?" Shade asked, her voice like Shane's. Shane shook his head.

"I wanna try something out before we go.." he giggled before pressing himself against Shade's chest. His breasts were squeezed up causing all his cleavage to show. He looked directly into Shade's eyes and blinked. Shade bit her lip and looked away, for something uncomfortable was taking place down there.

Shane backed away laughing. "Okay, we are ready..."

"Now I know how Conan feels when I tease him like that... It's amazing.." she chuckled, a wide smirk spreading across her face as she walked ahead.

_~Back at the pub~_

The doors swung open once more and there stood three figures, Shane, Shade, Conan, Snowflake, Lightan and Flash. Sting, Rogue and Natsu watched the entrance. But Natsu was the first to react. He pulled Flash, dressed as Lightan, into a bone crushing hug.

"Luce! I knew you were still in Earthland.." he said, smelling her hair. "I noticed your scent from the first day..."

Flash's eyes flickered from the friendly brown to the hazardous red. Sting chuckled for he knew what was coming but it didn't happen though. Lightan decided that it was best to keep Natsu away from Flash before the phoenix throws a tantrum. Lightan stepped up behind Natsu and tapped his shoulder.

"Umm.. What do you think you are doing with my girlfriend.." came Flash's voice from Lightan. She raised a brow at the dragon slayer who gave a confused expression.

"What? Lucy is your girlfriend?" the salmon asked.

"My name is Lightan... I don't like being called other names.." growled Flash as lightning crackled around him.

Natsu chuckled nervously and turned to Snowflake. "Ice prick I know it's you. You are the only human who takes of their shirt unconsciously."

Snowflake chuckled. "For I have no idea who you speak of.. The name's Conan and this is my girlfriend Snowflake.." Snowflake pulled Conan into a hug and kissed his forehead.

He blushed cutely and brushed back a white strand of hair from his eye. "Hi there."

Natsu nodded and turned to Shane. "And you are definitely Rangi.. I remember clearly that when she transformed, her hair was black and you can't mistake those blue eyes." he sniffed her. "And that chocolate scent."

Shane blushed slightly, tying to stay in a Shade like character but Shade didn't like what salmon haired boy did.

She covered one fist with shadows and punched Natsu in the face. "Don't go sniffing my girlfriend pervert..." she growled while holding Shane close to her chest. She glanced down at him and smiled. "Are you okay baby?"

The Sabertooth team plus the phoenix's mouths dropped wide open at Shade's wierd behaviour. She winked at them and they clearly understood it was an act. Natsu glared at the guy but backed down as Shade's red eyes bore into Natsu's soul.

"I'm Shane and this is my boo, Shade. If you ever sniff her again... I'll sick my wyvern after you." she growled and turned to the rest of her team.

Natsu chuckled. "You think you can fool me can you. I realised that the scents were mixed up so the phoenix trio can't be who they are now."

Shade cursed under her breath. "Fine.. Flash, Snowflake, Shane, back to normal.. Damn I'm gonna miss being a boy.

_~Read and Review~_

_Tsumi: Okay so today I got extremely addicted to subway surfers and sims so you can link where I got my crazy Ideas from. Once again, thanks for reading._


	15. Secret Revealed?

_Tsumi: Sorry for an extremely late update.. I've been busy preparing stuff and yeah.. I forgot to update. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter I had to think outside the box a bit but I hope it came out good. Now, On with the story!~_

_PantherLilly: Tsumi doesn't own Fairy Tail or the characters. Just this plotline._

_Frosch: Fro thinks so too~_

_Chapter 15: Secret revealed?_

_~Cole's pub~_

"It's no use hiding anymore..." shrugged Shade. She returned to her normal self, blonde hair inclusive. "Why try to find us? You didn't want one of your own nakama on your team anyway." she growled.

Lightan changed back also, the bright yellow locks falling over her shoulders."She's right Natsu. I don't really care anymore.. I'm happy with my new life." a smirk appeared on her face.

Conan also changed back, his raven hair and blacks eyes returning. "I agree with these two. I rather spend an eternity with Shade than come back to a guild where their teammates kick off their own." he buttoned his shirt.

Natsu stood there not believing what he was hearing. His best friend, his crush and an awesome new friend he made, didn't want to come back to the guild which they first joined. He swallowed hard. "Tell me you guys are joking.."

"Was I joking when I punched you in the face?" Shade asked raising a brow.

"Was I joking when I left the guild?" Conan muttered.

"Was I joking when I said I'll be alright?" Lightan placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow. No reply came from the dragon slayer.

"We thought so.." the three of them said in unison as their phoenixes changed back to normal and sat on their students' shoulders. "Good bye Dragon Trash..~" waved Shade as Team Sabertooth left.

Natsu watched as they left. He still couldn't believe that they actually said that. He was now very depressed. Natsu trudged out from the pub and to the arena, getting ready for he second half.

_~GMG~_

"Welcome back! The pairings for today's battle is, Sabertooth Shade and Rogue versus Blue Pegasus Hibiki and Eve! Then Fairy Tail Erza and Mirajane versus Lamia Scale Toby and Sheria. The participants for the first battle, please come onto the field.."

Rogue and Shade hopped off the balcony as the crowd cheered.

"Don't do anything too sadistic Shade and Rogue.. Don't let the shadows get to you!" shouted Lightan from the balcony. All three mages had their disguises back on so no one would suspect anything. As for Natsu, he didn't dear say a word to anyone.

Shade simply smirked as shadows crawled across her arm. "Oh Rogue is gonna control the shadows today.. We knew that they would pick us.. That's why we had a strategy set out."

Rogue had a blank expression as usual as they met face to face with Hibiki and Eve.

"How about a bet like last year.." Hibiki smiled.

"Not interested." replied Rogue and Shade in the same blank expression.

"I'm still gonna establish it though.. If we win then Shade comes to our guild and goes on a date with me." the brunette smiled charmingly and a disgusted Shade.

"It's a deal.." Rogue said. Shade gaped at him for more than a second. "But.. If we win... Then Shade gets to torture you for a month."

She coughed. "A year.."

"A year." Rogue corrected.

"Deal. May the best team win.." Eve nodded.

Shade took off her cloak and remained still. She sighed as she waited patiently for something. Hibiki took this chance to attack. He dashed towards the girl a sent a punch straight to her face. Shade and Rogue stepped to right at the same time. Hibiki turned around and tried again. He attempted to kick her in her stomach but both Rogue and Shade stepped to the side and kicked Hibiki.

"Is this synchronized battling by both shadow mages?" the announcer asked impressed.

Lahar shook his head. "No. That is_ Shadow Team_, a type of shadow magic which is able to control each others shadows. It can only be used by two shadow mages."

Rogue and Shade walked up to a fallen Hibiki and smirked. They raised a fist covered with shadows and struck down on his chest. Hibiki gasped for breath, a bit of blood escaping his mouth during the process. He lay there motionless, the crowd getting silent after what took place.

Shade spoke up. "He's not dead. Shadow magic doesn't hurt much.."

"We just put him to sleep..." finished Rogue.

The two shadow mages turned to Eve who swallowed hard. He raised his hand and a huge snowball flew towards them. Shade and Rogue squatted on the ground and raised a brow at the boy. They raised both of their hands forming the same ninjitsu sign Zeref made and they chanted, "_Six demons. Six Masters. Six prayers. Mark of the beast, Hex!_"

A black magic circle appeared under Eve soon after a black beam shot up under causing pain to the poor boy. He screamed out sending chills down the spectators backs. Rogue and Shade cancelled the magic and Eve fell unconscious on the ground giving the victory to Sabertooth. Rogue and Shade dispelled_ Shadow Team_ and began to walk off the field. Team Fairy Tail and the other teams were horrified at their actions, well horrified was an understatement. Some teams cowered in fear while others seethed in anger and that certain anger was coming from Natsu Dragneel. He watched Team Sabertooth smirk and smile as they won yet another match. He watched every on of them, from Sting to Rogue to Conan to Shade and then finally to Lightan. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

The anger built up inside of him as he dashed to Sabertooth's section. He grabbed Shade by her neck and rammed her into the wall. The audience gasped.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Erza shouted, shocked by his actions.

He ignored Erza and glared at the girl in front of him. Her eyes glinted evilly, her mouth was pulled into a sadistic smirk and her face, the face of the innocent Rangiku he knew and once loved, as a friend.

"What's wrong Natsu? Can't hold in your anger anymore?" Shade laughed. The same voice of Rangiku..

"Shut up!" he lashed out, tightening his grip on the girl. "How can you laugh while causing pain to someone? How can you even live after knowing you hurt someone?" he growled as the air around him started to get hot.

Rogue stepped forward to get Natsu off Shade and Shade shook her head. She mouthed _'I'll be fine'_ and gave the rest of them a sad look. She flinched as she felt her skin burning and turned to Natsu. His eyes were now two slits of red and his hand was getting hotter and hotter. She flinched again as her skin seered.

"Natsu... Stop... You're... Hurting me..." she said hoarsely and innocently.

Natsu's eyes widened and he released her neck. She fell to the ground holding her neck and coughing. Her clothes changed back to her white cloak and her hair turned blonde again. The same thing happened with Lightan and Conan. Their hair and eye colour was restored to their original colour and their clothes changed also.

Natsu shook his head and glanced back at Shade's neck. There was a burn mark.. He shook his head once more and left the arena immediately. On the other hand, the rest of Team Natsu and Fairy Tail were shocked, not by Natsu's actions but to see their past team mates alive and well but on the enemy's side.

"Is this what I think this is? Were the Phoenix Trio of Sabertooth really the three missing members of Fairy Tail?" the announcer said shocked.

"We are not of Fairy Tail.. Anymore.." Conan growled.

"We are from Sabertooth now.." Lightan glared in Fairy Tail's direction.

"We are... The Almighty Phoenix Trio.." Shade said standing up.

"Gray Fullbuster, Snow Phoenix Guardian." Snowflake flew above Conan's head, snowflakes falling from her body.

"Lucy Heartfillia, Lightning Phoenix Guardian." Flash hovered over Lightan's head, lightning crackling with his every flap.

"Celestia Night, Shadow Phoenix Guardian." Shane soared right above Shade's head, shadows dancing around his bird body.

"We are your worst nightmare..." all three growled as their respective phoenixes screeched out.

The crowd got excited and cheered out their names. Sabertooth smirked at the representatives. They were surely gonna win this year.

Shade fell to her knees holding her neck. Lightan and Conan turned around to their friend and went to help her.

"Shade! You alright? How bad is it?" Conan asked worriedly. He removed her hand from her neck and saw blood drip from the burn. He could hear the seering of her skin even though the heat was no longer there.

Lightan gasped and blocked her mouth. "Oh no... Is.. Is she gonna be alright.. She could lose a lot of blood if we don't stop to circulation.

Shade shook her head and attempted to get up. "I'm fine.." she fell back down grunting in pain.

"Hold on a sec." Conan placed a hand on her wound as it starting to lose its warmth. It dropped to freezing temperature and cooled down the burning she was feeling. She flinched at the sudden contact but relaxed as the burning stopped. The blood dried up and clotted. She eventually lost conciousness and lied on the ground motionless. Conan stopped and pulled back his hand. Satisfied with his work, he carried Shade to the infirmary to get some rest and find a medic.

Lightan stayed back with Sting and Rogue to watch the other fight.

_~The Infirmary~_

"What the hell happened..." growled the angry spirit.

Conan chuckled nervously before speaking. "Umm.. Natsu got really angry after her last match and kinda went overboard by first choking her but then his emotions flared and he burnt her very severely." he summarized.

Corvus pinched his nose bridge in frustration. "And you couldn't do anything..."

Conan shook his head. "A snow phoenix guardian and a fire dragon slayer don't mix.."

The spirit sighed once more. He watched his love bear the pain of the burn in her sleep. He growled again and got up. "Where can I find Natsu Dragneel..." he summoned his scythe as Conan's lips pulled into a smirk.

_~Read and Review~_

_Tsumi: Umm so Yeah...the secret is out x3_


End file.
